Paris Weihnachtswunder
by Tairyn7
Summary: SetoxJoey:BoyxBoyJoey und Seto sind in Paris für die Weihnachtsferien, doch sie geraten in einen Streit und Joey beschließt zurück zu fliegen doch...
1. Default Chapter

Hallöche!

Disclaimer: Is zwar schade aber leider gehören mir keine von diesen Charas. oder sonst was. Geld verdienen tu ich auch nicht.(auch wenn ich's gebrauchen könnte .)

Kommentar: Öhm...ja also das ist meine erste FanFic überhaupt. Für jegliche Schäden die das lesen dieser Fic zufügt kann ich nicht zur Verantwortung gezogen werden. .

Ach ja! Die Jahres zeit ist etwas fehlerhaft aber so passte es am besten! .

Sonst noch viel Spass!

Wummm! tür knallt zu

„Jetzt hör doch endlich auf zu kläffen Köter! Hätte ich gewusst das du stressend und nervet bist, hätte ich dich gar nicht erst gefragt, ob du mit mir ausgehen willst!"schrie Seto mich aufgebracht an. Langsam stiegen mir tränen in die Auge, die er jedoch nicht sehne konnte, da er mich nicht. Seit wir zusammen gekommen sind hat er mich nicht mehr angeschrieen und Köter hat er mich schon seit einer Ewigkeit genannt. Aber ich wollte nicht weinen. Wollte ihm nicht noch einen Grund zum Schreien oder Beschimpfen geben. Wollte nur noch weg. Weg von ihm. Ihn, den ich einst vor nicht so langer Zeit(ca. 2 Stunden) abgrundtief geliebt habe. Immer noch liebe. Aber jetzt fang ich an zu zweifeln ob er mich auch liebt. Wir waren gerade jetzt mal 6 Monate zusammen. Seto kam vor einer Woche früher nach hause. Wir waren verabredet aber ich kam immer früher um mit Mokuba zu spielen. Er brachte 2 Flugtickets nach Europa mit als Geschenk für unser ½ Jähriges (gibt es so was? .?). Es sollte nach Paris gehen. Also packten wirr 2 Tag später unsere Koffer. Wir hatten gerade Weihnachts Ferien. Wir waren erst 4 Tage da hier als wir anfingen uns zu streiten, da Seto sehr besitz ergreifend ist wurde er immer schnell eifersüchtig. Ich aber muss zugeben auch nicht viel besser zu sein als er. Ist doch aber verständlich, oder? Immerhin ist mein Freund Seto Kaiba. CEO von Kaiba Corp. und jüngster Milliardär. Während ich ein ganz gewöhnlicher Junge bin mit weder viel Geld noch besonderem Talent. Und wenn dann auch noch so ne voll bussige Tussi meinen Dragon anbaggert platz einem doch schon mal der Kragen.

Heute sind wir ausgegangen und haben uns mal wieder in die Haare bekommen. Wo wir auch gleich bei der Sache wären. Seto war immer noch beim Beschimpfen und Fluchen. Seit wir in unserem Zimmer gekommen sind hat er mich kein einziges Mal angeguckt und weis somit wie sehr er mich damit verletzt. Doch langsam platz auch mir der Kragen obwohl mir die Tränen schon unaufhörlich über mein Gesicht laufen. „Weißt du Seto, ich habe jetzt auch so meine Gedanken. Ich hätte niemals mit Ja antworten sollen. Ich versteh nicht was ich jemals an dir fand. Mir reicht es, ich fliege zurück nach Japan und zwar noch heute!"Für einen Moment dachte ich Schock und Reue in Setos Gesicht gesehen zu haben doch gleich darauf drehte er sich um und rief mir „Hoffentlich stürzt dein Flugzeug ab!" hinter her. Ich bereute was ich gesagt habe so wie ich es ausgesprochen hatte och daran konnte ich nichts ändern und dieses eine mal wollte ich nicht klein bei geben. So stürmte ich in mein Zimmer des Hotels und packte meine Sachen und rief ein Taxi. Wir hatten zwar eine Suite aber getrennte Schlafräume weil ich mich noch nicht bereit fühlte. Noch ein letztes Mal sah ich in Setos Zimmer und fand ihn an seinem Laptop sitzen, mich keines Blickes würdigen, bevor ich das Zimmer und abschließend das Hotel verließ um zum Flughafen zu gelangen.

Seto POV

Wie bekomm ich es nur immer hin die, die ich liebe zu vergraulen?!...Andererseits weiß er ja das ich es nun mal nicht mag wenn andere mit ihm flirten und das ich halt sehr besitz ergreifend bin. Ist er selber schuld dran wenn ich ihn dann anblaffe...wahrscheinlich hat er es mit Absicht getan...andererseits das würde Joey nie tun...Hach!!!! Warum kann ich mich nicht einmal Entschuldigen!!!!...ich werde mich einfach morgen bei ihm Entschuldigen...Aber was wenn er es ernst meinte als er sagte das er es bedauert je Ja gesagt zu haben...Was mir jetzt noch einfällt...ich habe ihm noch nie gesagt das ich ihn liebe! Vielleicht war er deshalb letztens so gereizt...Was wenn er denkt ich würde nur mit ihm spieen!!!...Jetzt ist es eh zu spät. Ich kann ihn höchstens Morgen erreichen und alles klar stellen.

Normal POV

Seto dachte noch eine Weile nach und tippte unentwegt auf seinem Laptop ohne auch nur einen Blick darauf zu richten. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Seto beschloss sich ins Bett zu legen um wenigstens ein Paar ruhige Stunden zu finden. Noch ein prüfender Blick auf den Laptop zeigte ihm dass er eindeutig übermüdet war.

/An Herr Takeda,

Den Vertrag den sie mir geschickt haben JoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoey JoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoey JoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoeyJoey.../

Na toll! Ich glaub es nicht. Ganze 3 Stunden sitz ich nun schon hier und denk über mein Hündchen mit den Bernstein Augen nach. Wenn er den überhaupt noch „meins"ist. Ich sollte vielleicht noch kurz Nachrichten gucken. Vielleicht sind meine Aktien gestiegen. Wäre wenigstens mal etwas was ich verstehe im Gegenteil zu meinem Hündchen. Bei ihm komm ich mir vor wie der berühmte Elefant im Porzellanladen./

Gedacht getan. Seto erhob sich von seinem schwarzen Ledersessel, auf dem er noch vor kurzem über blondes Haar und Bernstein färbende Augen nachgedacht hatte, und torkelte etwas schlaftrunken zur roten Stoff Couch hinüber. Von dort betätigte er auch gleich die Fernbedienung. Gleich darauf flackerte der Fernseher an. Seine Augen nicht trauend blickte Seto auf den Fernseher. Das waren 100 KEINE Nachrichten, außer wenn es neuerdings Trend war nackt auf einem Bett die Neuigkeiten zu vermitteln. /Igitt!!!...wie kann man so was nur ausstrahlen in Europa!? Da könnten kleine Kinder zugucken!/

Erbost und schockiert darüber schaltete er schnell auf einen anderen Sender. Seine Scharmes röte geflissentlich ignorierend bemerkte er dass gerade er auf N24 geschaltet hatte und gerade eine Dokumentation über Meereslangusten lief.

„...Meereslangusten sind sehr friedliebende Tiere und leben unter normalen zuständen immer in Gruppen zapp Wir Bitten sie um Entschuldigung für die kurzfristige Änderung m Programm doch so eben ist eine wichtige Nachricht rein gekommen. Vor ca. 10 Minuten stürzte ein Flugzeug ab ungefähr 100 km von Paris entfernt. Der Flug sollte von Paris nach Tokio gehen. Information zu folge soll auch Joseph Jay Wheeler, der geliebte vom Multimillionär und CEO von Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba an Bord der Maschine gewesen sein. Wir werden sie weiter am laufenden halten. Und nun weiter mit den Meereslangusten. zapp ..."

Doch den letzten Satz realisierte Seto schon gar nicht mehr. Wie in ein Trauma versetzt saß er da und guckte in die Röhre und bekam doch nichts mit von dem gesagtem.

Und? Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Kritik oder verbesserungs- Vorschläge werden gern genommen. (Lob natürlich auch)

Wenn ihr wollt wird sie weiter gehen, müsst es nur sagen! Tipp: ich bin kein Fan von death dementsprechend kommt so was auch nicht vor bei mir ;-)

BYE eure Shizi


	2. Leiden

Hi! Erstmal ein dickes Danke an alle Kommischreiber. Und da ich euch nicht voll schreiben möchte, hör ich jetzt auf.  
Viel spass noch!  
P.S. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr!

Doch den letzten Satz realisierte Seto schon gar nicht mehr. Wie in ein Trauma versetzt saß er da und guckte in die Röhre und bekam doch nichts mit von dem gesagtem.

Doch den letzten Satz realisierte Seto schon gar nicht mehr. Wie in ein Trauma versetzt saß er da und guckte in die Röhre und bekam doch nichts mit von dem gesagtem.  
/...Joey...streit...Absturz...tot...erinnerung „Hoffentlich stürzt dein Flugzeug ab!" ende NEIN das ist nicht wahr! Das hab ich nur geträumt. Alles nur wegen meinem schlechten Gewissen. Es ist unmöglich, gleich wird er rein kommen und mir sagen dass ich hier eingeschlafen bin und es daher nur geträumt habe. Dann werde ich mich entschuldigen und er wird es mir gleich tun. Es kann nicht wahr sein. Vielleicht haben sie auch nur das Flugzeug verwechselt und sie meinten gar nicht den nach Tokio sondern so was Ähnliches wie Toskana/  
m sich selber zu überzeugen schaltete er auf einen anderen Sender. Doch als er das gleiche vernahm wie zuvor brach der große Seto Kaiba, allein Leiter eines Weltimperiums und jüngster Firmen Chef, völlig zusammen. Widerstands los liefen ihm große Tränbäche übers Gesicht. Er versucht es erst gar nicht sie aufzuhalten oder gar abzuwischen, denn selbst er wusste dass dies keinen Sinn mehr hätte. Wie ein Häufchen Elend lag Seto mit der weile am Boden.  
/Wie konnte ich ihn nur so was an den Kopf werfen?! Hätte ich nicht angefangen an ihn rum zu nörgeln hätten wir uns nicht gestritten, er wäre nicht zum Flughafen gegangen und wäre jetzt auch nicht ...to...to...d. Was lohnt es sich noch zu Leben wenn mein Blonder Engel nicht da ist um ihn einen Sinn zu geben. Ja, Ja Seto. Hast mal wieder alles verhunzt oder? Wie immer. Du bist nicht bestimmt je jemanden zu lieben versteht du das nicht. Das war damals so mit deine Eltern und ist jetzt mit Joey. Früher oder später wird das gleiche auch mit Mokuba passieren und du wirst nichts dagegen tun können...Nein, nein Joey hat mir erklärt das ich nie daran schuld war. Es war NICHT meine Schuld! Seltsam findest du nicht das Joey jetzt nicht da ist. Er sagte auch dass er nicht mehr wusste was er je an dir fand. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur etwas Ruhm ab haben. Nein das würde Joey niemals tun. Hör auf! Sei ruhig! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe! ICH WILL NICHT MEHR!!!!!/ Seto schluchzte laut auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in ein Kissen um seine verzweifelten Schrei zu erstickten.  
In dieser stürmischen Dezember Nacht bekam Seto Kaiba kein Auge mehr zu. Immer wieder verfiel er in eine aussichtslose Diskussion mit seiner schwarzen Seite. Es war schon fast 7 Uhr morgens als Seto in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfiel. Tränen waren schon seit langer Zeit keine mehr vorhanden. Immer und immer wieder wurden die Bilder des abstürzenden Flugzeuges gezeigt. Auch hatte es sich schon überall rum gesprochen dass Joseph Jay Wheeler auf dem Flughafen beim Check-In gesehen wurde. 

3 Tage später  
Die Nachrichten hatten mit der Weile auch Japan erreicht. Joeys kleine Schwester musste in Therapeutische Behandlung gegeben werden. Mokuba wurde ununterbrochen von irgendwelchen Reportern und Schulfreunden angerufen die sich um Joey und Seto erkundigten. Nach dem er alles geregelt hatte mit der Firma sprang er in den Privat Jet um zu seinem Nii-sama zu gelangen. Hibbelig wie eh und je saß der nun nicht mehr so kleine Knirps in der Limousine die ihm vom Flughafen abholte. Seto hatte kein einziges Mal angerufen und auf seine Anrufe hatte er nicht reagiert. Mokuba machte sich große Sorgen um seinen Bruder. Noch nie hatte er sich so in jemanden verliebt oder geöffnet außer ihm. /Hoffentlich macht mein Nii-sama nicht unüberlegtes. Er hat mich noch nicht einmal angerufen oder sonst was und meine anrufe hat er ignoriert. So was hat er noch nie gemacht. Und das Hotel kommt auch nicht richtig zu ihm durch. Sie sagten zwar dass er immer noch Sachen bestellt, aber nur Hochprozentigen Alkohol. Seto hat bisher nie ein Tropfen Alkohol getrunken soweit ich mich erinnern kann/  
So in Gedanken vertieft merkte er auch nicht dass sie schon vor dem Hotel standen und ein Page ihm die Tür von der schwarzen Limousine aufhielt. Schnell stieg er aus dem Auto raus und rannte in die Empfangs Halle, seine Manieren völlig außer acht lassend. Sofort eilte er auf den Aufzug zu und stieg anschließend ein. Er kannte sich hier aus da er früher oft mit Seto hier war und das Hotel der Kaiba Corp. gehörte. Hastig betätigte er einen Knopf und steckte eine kleine Chip Karte ein. Den nur mit dieser konnte man in die höchste Etage gelangen. Ungeduldig trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Warum dauert das den so lang!" Aufgebracht fing er alle Flüche und Beschimpfungen auf den wehrlosen Fahrstuhl los zu lassen. Mit einem leisen ping gingen die Türen auf, doch Mokuba war keines Falles erleichtert. Vor ihm breitete sich ein wahres Schlacht Feld aus. Überall lagen Bierflaschen, Whisky, Gin und zahlreiche andere leere Alkoholische Flaschen verstreut rum. Der Fernseher lief doch war dieser auf Stand Bild Modus gestellt und zeigte daher eine groß Bild Aufnahme von Joey während man die Reporter im Hintergrund über die Unfall Ursache spekulieren hörte. Doch von Seto fehlte bislang jede Spur.

Sorry das dieser Teil so kurz geworden ist. Der nächste Teil wird sicher länger. Trotzdem danke fürs lesen und bis zum nächsten Teil. CU Minja.


	3. Erscheinung

HI! Erstmal ein dickes Danke an die lieben und aufbauenden Kommis von den Kommentatoren: Noa-Willow, Sonoko, Yami88, Touya, Mona-Mizuhara, KC8, Kazuha88 ChailaMing, Lai-Chandich knuddel, Elekgirl, mellichan, Aragolas, Seto-Kaiba und sharon. Wenn ich irgendwen vergessen habe entschuldige ich michverbeug Ihr könnt mir ja dann einen Kommi darlassen und ich ändere das sofort. Und wie versprochen ist dieser Teil etwas länger, als der vorherige.   
So jetzt aber schluss mit labbern. Viel Spass! 

P.S. Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten. So als Andenken zum Beispiel ;-)

Doch von Seto fehlte bislang jede Spur. /Wo ist er nur? Bitte lass ihn nichts Dummes gemacht ha/ Doch wurde er in seinen Gedankengängen gestört als er seltsame würg Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer vernahm. Langsam ging Mokuba auf die Tür zu und klopfte zaghaft an. „Stellen sie die Wodka Flasche auf den Tisch und gehen Sie." kam auch prompt die Antwort. „Seto? Ich bin's...Mokuba...ich" doch weiter kam er nicht da die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Vorsichtig öffnete er die ihm soeben aufgeschlossene Tür. Was er sah verschlug ihm die Sprache. Vor ihm kauerte sein großer Bruder Seto. Der, der steht's Haltung und fast nie auch nur ein bisschen Schwäche zeigte. Der saß nun mit dunklen Augenringen, zerzaustem Haar und nach Alkohol riechen auf den Boden vor einer Toilette. Erst als er in Setos Lebloseaugen sah wurde ihm mit einmal schlagartig bewusst das Joey tot war. Nie würde er wieder mit ihm spielen lachen oder Seto ärgern können. Wankenden Schrittes begab Sich Mokuba zu Seto der sich wieder übergeben musste da er Alkohol nicht gewöhnt war. „Es wird alles wieder gut Nii-sama. Es wird alles wieder gut." Kurz nachdem er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte liefen ihm die ersten Tränen übers Gesicht. Immer hin war er erst 13 Jahre. Als Seto sich wieder wohler fühlte begaben sich die Kaiba Brüder wieder ins Wohnzimmer. angewidert verzog Seto sein Gesicht und zog seinen kleinen Bruder mit sich in sein Schlafzimmer der Luxussuite. Gemächlich erfasste Seto seine alte Selbstbeherrschung wieder und setzte seine gleich gültigste und kälteste Maske auf. Von Außen hätte man meinen können Joey wäre ihm egal gewesen doch wer näher hin guckte sah, konnte die Trauer und die Verzweiflung aus seinen Augen lesen. Immer wieder strich Seto Mokuba beruhigend über den Rücken. Physisch war er zwar anwesend doch mit Geist und Seele war er wieder beim Streit mit Joey. Immer wieder tauchten Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Wie sie sich kennen lernten. Ihr erstes Date bei Mondschein. Im Kaiba Land mit Mokuba... Dieser war auch schon in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, doch mit Seto hatte Morpheus es nicht so eilig. Und so dauerte es noch einige Stunden bis er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Mit einem Mark erschüttenden Schrei fuhr Seto hoch. Mokuba, der durch Setos Schrei aufgewacht war, drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um ihn tröstend in seine Arme zu nehmen. „ Was ist? Hast du schlecht geträumt?" sprach Mokuba ruhig auf ihn ein. „Es ist nichts Moki. Ich ...hab nur geträumt dass er...er...er nicht tot ist. In meinem Traum hat er das Flugzeug nicht genommen. Er hatte es sich anders überlegt. Doch er wurde aufgehalten. Dann sah ich wie er mich anstarrte. So als wäre ich ein totaler Fremder. Dann bin ich aufgeschreckt. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr warum." In Solchen Momenten wusste Seto nie wer von den beiden der ältere war. So ging auch diese Nacht zu Ende, wenn auch nur schleppend.

Am nächsten Morgen   
Es war gegen 9 Uhr las es an der Tür klopfte. Seto schreckte hoch. /Vielleicht war es doch nur ein Alptraum/ Doch ein Blick neben ihm zeigte das es die Realität war. Ein wiederholtes Klopfen riss Seto aus seinen Gedanken. Benommen schlürfte er zur Tür um diese zu öffnen. „Ich habe nichts Bestellt sie…" doch war es nicht wie erwatet ein Zimmermädchen sondern zwei Männer. „Sind Sie Mr. Kaiba?" „Ja, der bin ich aber Geschäfte werden grundsätzlich über die Firma geleitet also wenn sie mich entschuldigen würden. "Er war gerade dabei die Tür zu schließen als einer der Männer mit etwas Europäischen Akzent ihn auf Japanisch ansprach. „Wir sind von der Polizei und wollen Sie bitten mit uns ins Krankenhaus zu kommen." Auf Setos fragenden Blick kam auch gleich die Antwort. " Es ist wegen dem Flugzeug Absturz. Wir würden Sie bitten ein paar Kleidungsstücke zu identifizieren, da keine Leiche von Mr. Wheeler gefunden werden konnte, jedoch sind wir uns nicht sicher ob diese Kleidungsstücke ihm gehörten. Wir würden Sie gegen 15 Uhr am Eingang der Unfall Station. Guten Tag." Dies gesagt verbeugten die Männer sich kurz und kehrten ihm den Rücken zu. Einige Minuten verstrichen ohne dass er sich rührte geschweige den die Tür schloss. Plötzlich tauchte ein noch etwas verschlafener Mokuba neben ihm auf. „Was ist denn Nii-sama? Warum steht's du hier so angewurzelt vor der Tür?" „Nichts ist Moki. Ich gehe später ins Krankenhaus um Joeys Sachen zu identifizieren. Du wirst hier bleiben einverstanden?" Es war mehr ein Befehl als eine Frage. Mokuba schreckte zusammen als er die kalte emotionslose Stimme seines Nii-samas vernah. „Komm Mokuba wir gehen Frühstücken." /So ein Mist. schnief J...Joey hatte Seto gerade erst dazu bekommen seine Maske abzulegen...was wenn er jetzt wieder in sein altes „Ich" zurück fällt?...schnief daran wird er dann endgültig zerbrechen/ Mit diesen Gedanken beobachtete Mokuba mit trauriger Miene seinen großen Bruder. Bei Seto jedoch sah es ganz anders aus als wie er sich von außen gab.

/...Kleidung...Joey...Unfall Station.../Nur einen Satz konnte er deutlich in seinen Gedanken richtig wahrnehmen. /Joey ist nicht Tod!/

Seine Gedanken waren auf einmal wie weggefegt. So merkte er auch zu spät wie er in einen anderen Gast stoß auf den dem Weg nach unten. Eine Entschuldigung murmelnd wollte Seto sich an dem Gast vorbei drängen um Mokuba nicht länger warten zu lassen. Der war nämlich auf Wunsch von Seto. „Kaiba? Bist du's?" Auf die Stimme hin drehte sich Seto um. Vor ihm stand Duke Devlin. „Hi Kaiba! Lang nicht gesehen. Wie geht's? Was machen dein Bruder und deine Firma so? Bist du noch mit Joey zusammen?" sprudelte es sogleich aus dem schwarz Haarigen heraus. Das selbstgefällige Grinsen, dass das Gesicht des grün äugigens schmückte nahm Seto gar nicht wahr, als er langsam mit zitternder Stimme antwortete. „ Nein...also ich...also w-was ich sagen wollte ist, dass...J-Joey i-ist weg." Erschöpft diese Worte endlich hinter sich gebracht zu haben wurde er auch schon prompt weiter darüber ausgefragt. „ Ach! Ihr habt euch getrennt?" Mit einem Engels Gesicht wurde diese Frage geäußert. „Nein...er ist" „Seto, wo bleibst du denn?" wurde Seto von weitem gerufen. Über diese Unterbrechung sichtlich erfreut drehte er sich um und sah seinen kleinen Bruder auf sich zukommen. Ein Blick von Mokuba in Setos Gesicht zeigte ihm das sein Nii-sama wieder rot umrandete Augen hatte und auf der Kante zum weinen stand. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Mann neben Seto verriet ihm warum er aufgehalten wurde. „Hallo Duke" (author note: Duke ist ja auch CEO und kann sich ebenfalls auf dieser Etage ein Zimmer buchen) Aus dieser kurze Begrüßung allein schon konnte die ganze Abneigung die Mokuba für den schwarz Haarigen empfand herausgehört werden. „Hallo Mokuba! Wie geht's? Ich und dein Bruder haben gerade über Joey geredet. Wo ist er denn?" Das scheinheilige Gesicht schien Mokuba nur noch wütender zu machen.

Mokuba POV   
Wie soll ich antworten ohne Seto noch zusätzlich zu belasten? Woher kommt der eigentlich so plötzlich her? Dieses Grinsen bzw. glitzern in seinen Augen ist irgendwie...seltsam. Ich mochte ihn schon damals nicht aus der High School Zeit von Seto, als er in ihn verknallt war. Er hätte Nii-sama eh nur benutzt genau so wie er es mit Tristan gemacht hat. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Als Firmenleiter muss er doch Nachrichten hören oder zumindest einen Angestellten beauftragen das zu machen. Wie kann er dann das mit dem Absturz und Joey nicht mitbekommen. Der kann doch unmöglich Blind und Taub sein um all diesen Trubel nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Ein Blick zu meinen großen Bruder zeigte mir dass er keinen Verdacht schöpft. Kein wunder das er in diesem Zustand nichts merkt. Trotzdem bleibt die Frage offen was ich denn nu sagen soll.

Normal POV   
Doch diese Bürde wurde ihm abgenommen als Seto mit eisiger Stimme zu sprechen begann. „Joey ist tot. Sein Flugzeug ist vor einer Woche abgestürzt. Wenn du uns Entschuldigen würdest aber wir wollen Frühstücken gehen." „Oh Gott! Das ist ja schrecklich! Am besten ich begleite euch zum Frühstück damit du...eh ich meine ihr nicht so allein seit." Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Mokuba Schadenfreude in Devlins Augen gesehen zu haben. Doch war es genau so schnell verschwunden wie es gekommen war. „Von mir aus kannst du mitkommen. Komm Moki." Dies gesagt wandte sich Seto ab und zum Fahrstuhl hin. Mit einem dumpfen ping ging der Fahrbare Kasten auf. Seto stockte...

Und wie hats euch gefallen? Wenn ihr Inhaltliche Fehler gefunden habt bitte sofort melden, Danke.   
Kommis sind natürlich sehr wünschens wert, damit ich mich verbessern kann. Ist ja meine erste Fic. Hoffe der nächste Teil kommt bald!   
CU Shizi


	4. Plaene?

Hallo! Endlich! Ich hab den vierten Teil Fertig. Sorry das es diesmal so lange dauerte aber ich hab momentan nicht so viel Zeit, weil wir so viele Tests schreiben und ich steck in einer Blockade. Ich weiß zwar was geschehen soll aber ich weiß nicht wie ich es schreiben soll.  
Na ja, so erstmal wollt ich mich bei allen Duke Devlin Fans Entschuldigen aber irgendwie passte er so gut in diese Rolle. ENTSCHULDIGUNG!(P.S. Ich bin selber Duke Fan. Besonders wenn es TristanxDuke ist) Und für die kleine Unreinheit mit der Kleidung und dem Krankenhaus. Ich weiß zwar, dass das eigentlich totaler Schwachsinn ist aber es ist später wichtig. Noch ein dickes fettes Danke an alle Kommischreiber. Wenn es euch nicht geben würde hätte ich wahrscheinlich erst in ungefähr einen Monat weiter geschrieben aber ich will wenigstens versuchen die Weihnachtszene noch vor den 24. zu schreiben. Wünscht mir Glück!  
Jetzt aber genug gelabbert! VIEL SPASS!

Normal POV  
Doch diese Bürde wurde ihm abgenommen als Seto mit eisiger Stimme zu sprechen begann. „Joey ist tot. Sein Flugzeug ist vor einer Woche abgestürzt. Wenn du uns Entschuldigen würdest aber wir wollen Frühstücken gehen." „Oh Gott! Das ist ja schrecklich! Am besten ich begleite euch zum Frühstück damit du...eh ich meine ihr nicht so allein seit." Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Mokuba Schadenfreude in Devlins Augen gesehen zu haben. Doch war es genau so schnell verschwunden wie es gekommen war. „Von mir aus kannst du mitkommen. Komm Moki." Dies gesagt wandte sich Seto ab und zum Fahrstuhl hin. Mit einem dumpfen ping ging der Fahrbare Kasten auf. Seto stockte...

Flashback

„Mensch Seto, du bist fies!" quengelte der um einen Kopf kleinere Blondschopf. „Was? Ich? Hab doch gar nichts gemacht!" Entrüstet legte Seto theatralisch eine Hand aufs Herz. „Ja, na eben. Du hast gar NICHTS gemacht." Murmelte der Blondschopf. „Du bist immer so fies zu mir. Erst kommst du ganz nah und so und dann tust du so als ob du etwas Wichtiges vergessen hättest oder gar nichts vor hattest." schmollte Joey, als er in den Fahrstuhl des Hotels einstieg. „Ach komm schon Hündchen. Ich wollte dich nur etwas piesacken. Du siehst immer so süß aus wenn du rot bist, weißt du das?" Joey wurde eine spur röter, als er es beim gemurmelten schon war. Verlegen sah er zu Boden, als Seto ihn in eine Ecke des Fahrstuhles drängte und sich mit den Händen rechts und links von ihm abstützte.

Langsam faste Seto Joeys Kinn mit der rechten Hand an um ihn somit zu zwingen ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Saphirblau traf auf Bernstein, Bernstein auf Saphirblau. Vorsichtig beugte Seto sich runter. Andächtig schlossen beide ihre Augen um die süße des Kusses besser auskosten zu können. Zaghaft umrandete Setos Zunge Joeys Lippen und bat somit stumm um einlass, der ihm auch schlussendlich gewährt wurde. Mit aller Leidenschaft die Seto aufbringen konnte plünderte er Joeys Mundhölle bevor er anfing Joey zu animieren mitzumachen, was sich dieser nicht hat zweimal sagen lassen. Vorsichtig tasteten sich Setos Finger unter den Seidenenstoff des roten Hemdes und streichelten zärtlich die sich darunter befindende zart gebräunte Haut. Belohnt wurde diese Aktion mit einem wohligen Seufzen. Eng schmiegte sich Joey an Setos Körper und versuchte mehr von den Zärtlichkeiten zu erhaschen. Endlich oben ankommend drängte ihn Seto rückwärts Richtung Tür ohne dabei die Lippen von ihm zu lösen, denn nicht eine Sekunde wollte er von diesem Gefühl missen müssen. Nach etlichen versuchen signalisierte ein klicken das die Tür offen war.

„Hat ja lang gedauert Schatz." brachte Joey zwischen mehreren Küssen hervor. „Na ja...kann ja nichts dafür wenn ich nichts sehen kann weil dein sexy Körper davor war." Murmelte Seto gegen Joey Lippen. „Ach bin ich zu heiß, als das du dich konzentrieren konntest?" Der Kuss wurde für kurze Zeit unterbrochen damit Joey in Setos Augen sehen konnte. „Ja" dieses eine Wort brachte Joey dazu alle Gesichtszüge entgleisen zu lassen und rot anzulaufen. "Das und du bist immer so süß wenn du rot wirst! (a.n. weiß selber dass ich das schon mal hatte. Gomen.)" grinste Seto verschmitzt bevor er Joeys Lippen wieder attackierte und ihn Richtung Bett schob.

Flashback end (A.n. Pech gehabt kein Lemon Ich hätte ja weiter geschrieben aber ich habe noch nie eins geschrieben und kann das nicht. gomen!)

„eto! Seto! Hörst du mich? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Langsam drängte sich Mokubas Besorgte Stimme an sein Ohr. „Was? Ähm..ja klar ich hab nur gerade über etwas nachgedacht. Komm sonst kommen wir nie zum Frühstücken." murmelte Seto abwesend, immer noch zu beschäftigt und aufgewühlt mit den Erinnerungen. Zögernd trat er ein, dicht gefolgt von Devlin der sich vor Mokuba gedrängt hatte. Die Fahrt nach unten verlief schweigend mit Ausnahme von einigen Gesprächsversuchen von Duke, die allesamt fehlschlugen, da der Befragte nur kurz und knapp meist einsilbige Antworten von sich gab. So unterließ es Devlin nach einiger Zeit auch. Kurz blickte Devlin neben sich und erblickte einen Mokuba mit höchst misstrauischen und ungläubigen Blick.

Duke Devlin POV  
Ich konnte die kleine Ratte noch nie leiden. Jetzt wo Seto denkt das sein ach so geliebter Joey tot ist wird er Trost suchen. Und da wird ich schon auf ihn warten mit offener Decke..ähm ich meinte Armen empfangen. Wenn wir erst zusammen sind werde ich dafür sorgen das Seto Mokuba endlich in ein Internat schickt und ich werde dadurch keine Probleme mehr haben. Falls er mir zu langweilig wird kann ich ja immer noch seine Firma übernehmen und Schluss machen. So oder so, verlieren tu ich eh nicht. Psycholache in Gedanken

„Sag mal Seto, was hast du jetzt vor zu machen? So ganz allein und ohne deinen Joey?" „Weiß nicht." „Ähm wie wär's wenn wir mal etwas zusammen machen könnten? Was sind denn deine Hobbys so?" „Keine Lust und Hobbys hab ich keine mehr."

Na toll! Der scheint heute nicht sehr gesprächig zu sein. Ich hätte die Männer doch erst später schicken sollen. So ein Mist! Wenn das so weiter geht werde ich ihn in 100 Jahren nicht flachlegt haben.

Normal POV  
Betrübt legten sie die restlichen Meter zum Hoteleigenen Restaurant hinter sich. Endlich ankommend setzten die drei sich an einen unbesetzten Tisch mit jeweils zwei Sitzen an den Seiten. Kaum hatte Seto sich gesetzt drängelte sich Mokuba neben ihn und nahm somit Duke die Chance sich neben ihn zu setzten. Ein giftiger Blick an Mokuba sendend, wandte sich Duke mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln an Seto. „Was willst du essen?" „Ich muss noch schnell zur Rezeption ich hab noch etwas vergessen. Ihr könnt ja für mich gleich mitbestellen. Ich komme gleich..." Geistig abwesend stand Seto auf und begab sich Richtung Rezeption.

zu Mokuba und Duke  
Mokuba sah seinem Bruder mit traurigem Blick hinter her bevor er sich wieder fasste und seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Devlin richtete. Schwarz farbende Augen fixierten die des andern Firmenleiters. „So, jetzt raus mit der Sprache Devlin, was willst du von meinem großen Bruder? Und überhaupt, soweit ich weiß lief das mit...Joeys...Unfall auf allen Sendern und war auch in all möglichen Zeitung und Boulevard Magazinen Top Thema, also ist es unmöglich nichts davon zu wissen. Selbst wenn du es nicht gesehen bzw. gelesen hättest, bist du ein Firmenleiter und hast auch dadurch eine Sekretärin die dich über alles am laufenden hält. Du wusstest es und wolltest ihm mit Absicht wehtun! Aber warum? Los red schon!" Funken sprühende Augen sahen Duke mit Hass an. „Für dein Alter bist du ganz schön Vorlaut...und intelligent." Den Kopf gesenkt versteckte er seine selbstgefälligen Augen hinter seinem Pech schwarzen Pony. „Sobald mir dein Bruder verfallen ist und diesen loser Wheeler vergessen hat werde ich ihn heiraten und die Firma übernehmen. Du dagegen wirst auf ein Internat geschickt irgendwo in der Pussta. Weit weg von Kaiba. Es Stimmt halt. Man muss hart im Business Geschäft sein und Kaiba ist Schwach geworden und damit angreifbar. Und du wirst nichts machen können." Arrogant Lächelnd guckte er Mokuba an. „Das kannst du nicht machen! Das erzähl ich Seto!" Schon wollte sich der jüngere erheben um zu seinen Bruder zu laufen, als er aufgehalten wurde. „Glaubst du denn wirklich er würde dir Glauben? ER würde denken du hättest ein Trauma davon getragen. Oder aber er würde denken du wärst wütend, weil du denkst dass ich seinen geliebten Joey ersetzen will. Das will ich aber gar nicht. Ich will ihn aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen. Und falls es dazu kommen würde, was ich nicht glaube werde ich einfach sagen du bräuchtest einen Arzt." Geheimnisvoll beugte sich Duke über denn Tisch und flüsterte: "Ich habe übrigens viele Freund und Vertraute in den Kliniken hier in Paris. Vielleicht würdest du auch auf ein paar Freunde treffen. Sprich: Wenn du auch nur ein Wort von dem ebnen Gesagtem deine Lippen verlässt, kannst du die Welt aus einer Gummizelle betrachten." Wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre Devlin mindestens 1000 Mal nacheinander gestorben.

Damit lehnte er sich zurück. Und das keinen Moment zu früh, da er auch schon Seto auf sich zulaufen sah. Nach dem sie bestellt hatten, saßen sie im Schweigen, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehend. Mokuba war immer noch etwas geschockt von den Informationen, doch dachte er schon angestrengt darüber nach warum er „ein paar Freund treffen" gesagt hatte. Auch das merkwürdige glänzen in seinen Augen irritierte ihn und langsam beschlichen ihn Allgemeine Zweifel ob das alles ein Zufall war, dass das Flugzeug abstürzte und Duke plötzlich auftauchte.

So das wär's! Ich hoffe es hat euch einigermaßen gefallen. Ich hoffe auf Kommis! Lob, Kritik oder Morddrohungen werden gern genommen. (Weihnachtsplätzchen natürlich auch!) CU Shizi 


	5. Krankenhaus besuch

Hi! Da bin ich wieder! alle in deckung gehen Erstmal will ich mich für die Kommis bedanken die alle immer sehr aufbauend sind. DANKE!! So, jetzt noch schnell was klar stellen: Mir gehört NIX! leider Sonst sag ich erstmal nichts außer viel spaß! 

Es war 30 Minuten nach 15 Uhr und Seto, Mokuba und Duke standen vor dem Krankenhaus. Groß vor ihnen ragte Paris' größtes Krankenhaus auf. Gegenüber von dem Krankenhaus befand sich eine alte Kathedrale aus dem 15. Jahrhundert mit einem alten aber dennoch funktionierenden Glockenturm. Die Kirche und das Krankenhaus, das übrigens "Le Espoir" hieß(Frz. Die Hoffnung), waren umgeben von einer großen grün Anlage, die jetzt jedoch von einer weißen Decke überzogen war und mit bunten Lichterketten geschmückt.

Verliebte Pärchen liefen Händchen haltend umher. Hier und dort sah Seto Kinder mit ihren Eltern oder Großeltern im Schnee spielen. Manch hielten Schneeball schlachten, andere bauten Schneemänner und die ganz kleinen wurden auf Schlitten herum gezogen, entweder von ihren größeren Geschwister oder von ihren Eltern. Selbst die Hunde schienen sich auf Wehnachten zu freuen und hier und da sah man Eichhörnchen, wie sie zwischen den Bäumen umher sprangen. Überall schien eine gelassene bis fröhliche Stimmung zu herrschen. All die fröhlich Gesichter erinnerten Seto umso mehr das er nie mehr mit Joey Händchen halten konnte, verliebte Blicke austauschen, Schneemänner bauen, Schlittenfahren oder sonst was. Nie hatte er mit Joey Weihnachten, Ostern oder seinen (Joeys) Geburtstag feiern können.

Mit düsteren Gedanken betraten sie die große Empfangshalle. Den großen Schildern mit der Aufschrift „Intensiv Station" folgend, betrachtete Seto die Familien, die einen Verwandten, Freund oder Geliebten abholten. Desto näher sie der Intensiv Station kamen, desto weniger sahen sie glückliche Gesichter. Nach einem, wie Seto vorkam 3 Stunden Marathon, sahen sie vor sich einen Mann mittleren Alters, der wie Mokuba fand, mit einem etwas verbissenen Ausdruck zu ihnen rüber sah. Er hatte eine normale blaue Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt an. Darüber trug er einen weißen Arztkittel in dem er zur Zeit etwas verschüchtert wirkte, als er Devlin erblickte.

„Guten Tag Mister Kaiba." Freundlich schüttelte er die Hand Setos und nickte aufmunternd zu Mokuba. Duke jedoch schien er zu ignorieren und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt. Mein Name ist Dr. Jean. Ich möchte ihnen erstmals mein tiefstes Bedauern mitteilen." Seto sowohl auch Mokuba sahen in seinen Augen das er es wirklich meinte und es nicht bloß eine geleierte Floskel war. Mit einem nicken verständigte Seto das er es vernommen hatte. Dies nahm der Arzt als Zeichen weiter zu sprechen. „Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden." Zuerst gingen sie wieder ein Stück zurück in die Richtung aus der sie ursprünglich gekommen waren.

Vor einer weißen Tür blieben sie stehen. Der Arzt sah Seto eindringlich an, da der auf den gesamten Weg immer ein kleines Stückchen blasser geworden war. „Herr Kaiba? Sind Sie sicher dass Sie da jetzt rein gehen wollen? Ich glaube nicht dass Sie gerade dazu im Stande sind. Sie sind ganz schön blass. Wollen Sie sich nicht lieber etwas setzten und es lieber auf später verschieben?" Etwas besorgt sah der Arzt ihn fragend an. Mokuba liefen jetzt schon die Tränen über die Wangen. Mit verquollenen Augen sah er zu Seto empor. Seto musste kräftig schlucken bevor er fähig war auch nur einen Ton über die Lippen zu bringen. „Mir geht es gut. Ich habe nicht vor es noch länger hinaus zu zögern." Neben sich vernahm Seto ein leises schniefen und wandte sich der Geräuschs Quelle zu und somit auch Mokuba. Langsam kniete sich der Firmenboss sich zu seinem kleinen Bruder hinunter, um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können. „Moki? Du kommst nicht mit rein. Das ist nichts für dich. Ich will dass du in die Empfangshalle gehst und dich hinsetzt. Ich komme später wieder, in Ordnung?" Es war mehr Befehl als Frage. Trotzdem nickte Mokuba nur zögerlich. Da fiel ihm Devlin ein und er sah fragend zu seinem Bruder. Seto verstand und richtete sich gerade auf und sprach dann mit etwas kühler Stimme. „Du kannst mit Mokuba mitgehen wenn du willst aber das hier erledige ich alleine." Einen Augenblick dache er Wut über etwas in Devlins Augen gesehen zu haben. Dann wandte er sich ab und Dr. Jean wieder zu. Dieser verstand. Mokuba und Duke gingen langsam den Flur zurück zur Halle. Dr. Jean öffnete die Tür und ließ Kaiba den Vortritt. Doch was er sah ließ ihn Zusammenbrechen und in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Es waren Joeys Kleidung. Zerrissen und Blutbefleckt.

Schnell sprang der Arzt auf und rannt auf den Flur wo er Lauthals: „Schwester! Schnell! Hier ist jemand in Ohnmacht gefallen! Schnell bringen sie eine Trage!" Rief. Mokuba drehte sich mit einem Ruck um, als er den Ruf hörte. Schnell rannte er zurück um mit Untertassen großen Augen zu sehen wie sein Bruder auf einer Trage raus geschoben wurde.

Als er ein gedämpftes Kichern hinter sich vernahm drehte er sich um, um Devlin zu erspähen. „Raus! Geh raus und lass dich nie wieder hier blicken!" Der kleine schwarz Haarige bemühte sich mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen um nicht gleich laut rum zu brüllen. „Erstens kleiner Mokuba solltest du aufpassen wem du Befehle erteilen willst. Außerdem ziehe ich es vor zu Kaiba zu gehen. Und ich bin mir sicher er wird meine Anwesenheit zu schätzen wissen. Du kannst schon mal lernen mich mit Onkel anzureden. "Mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen machte er sich auf dem Arzt zu folgen. Wag es ja nicht dich zu bewegen! Nur die Familie darf entscheiden wer den Verwandten besuchen darf. Du gehörst nicht zur Familie und wirst es auch nie sein, also wage es nicht auch nur in Setos nähe zu gehen wenn du keinen Ärger willst bzw. dir deine Firma am Herzen liegt." Mokubas Augen leuchteten Hass erfüllt auf.

Ein Arzt, der durch den Lärm auf die beiden Aufmerksam geworden war, schritt schnell auf sie zu. „Verzeihung meine Herren aber gibt es ein Problem?" Mokuba war schnell zu antworten bevor Devlin auch nur eine Chance erhallten hätte zu antworten. „Nein es gibt kein Problem." Brachte Mokuba Zähne knirschend hervor. „Mister Devlin hier aber würde gerne jetzt zum Ausgang begleitet werden." „Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?" Etwas skeptisch betrachtete der Arzt den kleineren der Beiden. „Mokuba Kaiba." Kaum war der Name Kaiba ausgesprochen weiteten sich die Augen des Arztes etwas bevor er begann Devlin in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und ihn Richtung Ausgang ‚zerrte'. Einen letzten giftigen Blick auf Mokuba werfend wurde er um eine Ecke geführt und damit außer Sicht weite von Mokuba.

Den Weg des Arztes, der mit Seto irgendwohin gegangen war, einschlagend lief Mokuba los um seinen großen Bruder zu finden. Darüber weshalb sein Bruder in Ohnmacht gefallen war, war in diesen Momenten wie weg geblasen und nur noch die Sorge um Seto und der Hass auf Devlin, waren vorhanden. Er lief jetzt schon geschlagene 2 Stunden um her auf der suche nach Dr. Jean. Jedes mal wenn er jemanden fragte sagten die nur eine Station doch wenn er dort ankam war der schon längst weg. Langsam beschlich Mokuba das Gefühl als wolle der Arzt ihm aus dem Weg gehen.

Von weitem erkannte er Dr. Jean und lief eilends auf ihn zu, der gerade aus einem Zimmer getreten war. „Dr. Jean! Wie geht es meinem Bruder? Ist er in Ordnung?" Diese und Fragen dieser art strömten auf den Arzt ein. „Nun mal halb lang Kleiner. Deinem Bruder geht es soweit ganz gut. Er hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch gefolgt von der Ohnmacht. Der Schock...war zu groß für ihn." Das letzte fügte er etwas leiserer hinzu darauf bedacht dem Kind nicht zu viel zuzumuten. Sofort fing Mokuba wieder an zu weinen. Alle Erinnerungen rasselten unerbittlich wieder auf ihn ein und ein schniefen war zu hören. 

Der Arzt jedoch wurde Zunehmens nervöser. Man konnte sehen wie er Gedanklich hin und her gerissen war und alles abwägte. Mokuba war schon als ganz kleines Kind immer sehr aufmerksam und merkte sofort die Veränderung bei Dr. Jean. Mit dem Ärmel wischte er sich über die Augen und versuchte das eben vernommene so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen. Entschlossen und fragend sah er zu Dr. Jean hoch. Der Blick zeigte deutlich dass eine Wahrheitsgemäße Antwort verlangt wurde und er keinen Widerspruch duldete. Er war zwar klein aber immer hin trotzdem ein Kaiba. Und denen machte man bekanntlich nichts vor.

„Na komm Kleiner. Gehen wir in mein Büro." Gab sich der Arzt angesichts dessen das er Seto Kaibas kleinen Bruder vor sich hatte, geschlagen. Im Büro ankommend bot Dr. Jean Mokuba erstmal einen Sessel an und nahm selber im gegenüber liegenden platz. „Wie Sie sicher gemerkt haben ging ich Mr. Devlin aus dem Weg. Dies hat auch einen besonderen Grund. Ihr Freund Joey Wheeler ist…" Es schlug 22:00.

Ja, ja ich weiß das die Zeit unrealistisch ist wegen diesen Zeitsprüngen . Muss aber halt so sein! . Hoffe mal euch hat der Teil gefallen! Kommis, Morddrohungen oder Verbesserungs- Vorschläge werden gerne entgegengenommen! Frohe Weihnachten!  
CU Leutz Shizi


	6. Visionen

So Leutz, das hier ist der letzte Teil wahrscheinlich dieses Jahr. Sorry das ich sie nicht fertig bekomme aber wir ziehen Samstag um und bekommen wahrscheinlich erst nächstes Jahr Internet Zugang. Vielleicht kann ich mal zu einer Freundin und das nächste Kapitel Hochladen.

Vielen lieben dank an meine Kommischreiber und noch mal Sorry das ich es nicht schaffe . Nicht böse sein.

Ansonsten viel spaß beim lesen! Ich hab diesen Teil recht schnell getippt. Bitte verzeiht mir meine Fehler

Setos Traum

/Es ist dunkel...wo bin ich?/Plötzlich vernahm Seto eine Stimme die rechts von ihm aus ging. „Ist da jemand? Komm raus und zeig dich du Feigling oder hast du nicht den Mut dich dem großen Seto Kaiba gegenüber zu stellen?" Schrie er kalt in die unbändige Schwärze. Er wartete einen Augenblick ehe er einlautes gleichmäßiges Trommeln hörte das sich wie eine Fanfare anhörte. Von außen hin sah er aus, als ob er bei einem langweiligen Geschäftsessen saß. Doch im inneren packte ihn langsam die Angst und Zweifel ob er das richtige Gesagt hatte. /Okay...ganz ruhig...du musst nicht immer alles unter Kontrolle haben...das hat Joey immer gesagt.../ Durch diesen Gedanken gestärkt sah er trotzig in die Dunkelheit. In seinen Augen flackerte kurz wieder ein stürmendes Feuer, das aber auch wieder erlosch. Er wollte gerade wieder ansetzten, als eine klare und liebliche Stimme ihn zum Schweigen brachte.

„Grolle nicht Seto, denn du wirst diese Energie brauchen. Was am Ende schien ist nun am Anfang und was verloren war wird wieder gefunden. Setzte die Maske ab, denn sie wird dich behindern. Vertraue denen, die du glaubtest dir als einzigste geblieben und mistraue denen die schon einmal dieses Gefühl gebrochen. hint CH3 Wach auf und finde was verloren, setzte ab was behindert und kehr zum Anfang von hier zurück. Halte Augen und Ohren auf."

Die Stimme schwindete und Seto war schon fast wieder im halb schlaf. „Warte! Wer bist du?" Fragte er schwach. „Ich bin die Seele des verlorenen und der Anfang. Ich kann mich jedoch nicht selber finden. Hilf mir!" Das letzt war ein einem Hilfeschrei gleich, der die Dringlichkeit nur zu deutlich unterstrich. Es wurde schwarz und Seto verlor das Bewusstsein...

...und wachte wieder auf. /Na toll! Wo zum Teufel bin ich und was mach ich hier? Mal sehen: Alles weis...ich war...im Krankenhaus...wir trafen Dr. Jean und...Blut...schwarz...Der Traum!/ Die Erinnerungen an den Traum schlug ein wie ein Blitz und verursachte eine menge Fragen und keine Antworten. Rätsel über Rätsel drohten ich zu überwältigen, als er sich wieder zur Kontrolle rief. /Okay. Sie sagte das ich etwas verloren hätte bzw. glaube da es weg ist, aber es ist nicht weg sondern nur nicht da, weil ich es verloren habe, aber es nicht weiß und es sich selber nicht finden kann aber selber weiß ich es auch nicht.(???)/ Eine Welle von Kopfschmerzen ließ ihn zusammen zucken. /Ich muss hier raus. An die Frische Luft. Sie sagte ja auch das ich zum Anfang zurück kehren müsste aber welchen Anfang meinte sie?...Okaaaaay Seto langsam drehst du wirklich durch. Jetzt fang ich auch noch an, an alberne Träume zu Glauben...wie Yugi...und Joey...aber er ist weg/ Der letzt Gedanke, wäre er laut ausgesprochen, hätte die Hölle einfrieren können. Selbst Seto überkam die Kälte und zog unbewusst die flauschige Decke etwas näher. Er schlug die Decke aber schnell wieder zurück um zu sehen...das er nur in einem Krankenhauskittel(sind hinten offen) bekleidet war. Mit eisblauen Augen übersah er eiligst den ‚kleinen' Raum auf der suche nach seinen Sachen, die er auf einer Stuhllehne fand. ‚Zügig' zog er sich an und verließ ‚schnell' bzw. schwankend den Raum.

Auf dem Gang ankommend sah Seto aus dem Fenster. Es war mit bunten Lichtern geschmückt und ein fein silberner Glitzerfilm überzog es. Draußen schien es kalt zu sein, da die wenigen Passanten in dicke Jacken und Woll-Mäntel eingemömelt waren. Erst jetzt bemerkte Seto das es schneite und schon eine ca. vier Zentimeter dicke Schicht auf Boden und Ästen lag. Vorsichtig um nicht wieder einen Schwindel Anfall zu bekommen schreitet er andächtigst näher ans Fenster. Fragmente von Erinnerungen kamen in ihm auf, die er Stück für Stück zusammensetzte.

Flashback

Es war Sonntag der dritte Advent und auf den Straßen von Paris tummelten sich die Leute der verschiedensten Herkünfte. So auch Seto und Joey, die eng umschlungen in den weiten des Weihnachtsmarktest umher liefen.

„Guck! Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es eine gute Idee ist. Und du wolltest lieber in irgend so ein laaaaangwiliges Museum. Die sind doch eh alle tot und laufen dir nicht davon." Grinste Joey ihn an. Etwas grummelnd das sich verdächtig wie ‚Kunstbanause' anhörte drehte er Joey mit einem Ruck um, um die weichen Lippen des anderen zu beanspruchen. Zufrieden seufzte Joey in den Kuss hinein und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper Setos. Joeys Augen blitzen ihm schon freudig entgegen, als sie sich lösten. Die ‚Still' wurde durchgebrochen, als Joeys Magen durch lautstarken Protest auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte. Ein leichter rot Schimmer überzog Joeys Wangen. „Na komm Hündchen, hab auch schon etwas Hunger. Wie wäre es mit...einer Bratwurst?" Fragend sah er zu dem kleineren Blondschopf hinab. Durch den Glanz der eisblauen Augen und dem umwerfenden Lächeln hypnotisiert, gab er ein schüchternes nicken von sich. Geschwind nahm Seto sanft die Hand von Joey in seine, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen um schlussendlich ihm seinen Arm um die Hüfte zu schlingen und ihn Richtung Bratwurststand zu geleiten.

Schon von weitem konnte man die Thüringer-Bratwürste riechen, die es auch in Paris gab. Sie kamen nur langsam voran, da sie gegen die Massen liefen, die eh aus allen Richtungen zu kommen schienen. Se waren nur noch einen Sprung entfernt von dem angestrebten Ziel, als eine zittrige Hand Joey zaghaft an seinem Arm berührte.

„Guten Tag junge Herren. Sie scheinen mir ein ganz Besonderes Pärchen zu sein." Sie sprach Japanisch, jedoch mit einem gewissen Accent, den Seto nicht zu deuten wusste. Sie hatte etwas Orientalischen an ihrem Aussehen und vermittelte dadurch ein Geheimnisvolles Auftreten. „Ich hätte da etwas für sie. Es ist was ganz besonderes und Existiert nur zweimal. Von denen ich beide habe. Der Legende nach haben sich einst zwei gewaltige Drachen gestritten. Ein weißer und ein schwarzer. Der schwarze war schwächer und dies sah auch der weiße doch wollte er ihn nicht verletzten, da er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. So beschloss der weiße zwei Ringe anzufertigen(mit Magie), als Symbol der Gemeinsamkeit. Er ließ einen blauen Saphir ein schmelzen. Der schwarze war so gerührt, da auch er dem weißen nichts Böses wollte sondern lieber gestorben wäre als ihn zu verletzten, ließ auch er sein Markenzeichen einschmelzen. Einen Rubin. Se trugen sie immer bei sich als Schutz." Sprach Sie mit geheimnisvoller Stimme und nahm aus ihrer Tasche ein kleines Kästchen.

Joey sah wie gebannt auf die beiden Ringe, nachdem die alte Dame sie geöffnet hatte. Seto sah das Glitzern in seinen Augen und selbst, so musste er zugebe, das selbst der erfahrenste Goldschmied Probleme hätte einen Ring mit solcher Schönheit nachzumachen. „Nein Danke wir haben kein Bedarf." Erwiderte Seto, doch gab er zu versehen, dass er Joey erstmal wegbringen musste. Sie verstand und zog sich im Getümmel zurück.

Man konnte Joey die Enttäuschung deutlich ansehen, doch sagte er nichts und so zog Seto ihn weiter Richtung Rostbratwurststand.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!.

Frohe Weihnachten und guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr!

CU Eure Shizi


	7. Erkenntnis

Hi! Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt wieder etwas up-loade aber wir sind umgezogen und wir haben gerade erst wieder Internet Zugang. Dazu kommt, dass ich mal wieder nicht weiß wie ich weiter schreiben soll . Ich weiß zwar was passieren soll aber nicht wie ich es auf Papier bringen kann!

Aber ich hoffe ihr hattet einen guten Rutsch und jetzt viel spaß noch!!

Man konnte Joey die Enttäuschung deutlich ansehen, doch sagte er nichts und so zog Seto ihn weiter Richtung Rostbratwurststand. Vom Rostbratwurststand aus ging es weiter Richtung Siegesbogen. Schmuck, Kerzen und Spreewalduhren-Verkäufer kreuzten ihnen den Weg in der Hoffnung sie mögen etwas kaufen.

Joey blieb weiter etwas versunken in Gedanken bis ein leises jaulen ihn raus riss. Etwas irritiert sah er zu Seto der auf eine kleine Tierhandlung deutete. Joey war schnell beim Fenster, jedoch nicht ohne Seto mitzuzerren. Hinter dem Glas spielten zwei kleine Huskys und ein Collie miteinander, doch waren es nicht diese Welpen die, die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden auf sich zog. Ein kleiner Golden Retriever Welpe stand über einer Trinkschüssel gebeugt, und versuchte, tollpatschig wie er war, nicht gleich Kopf über zufallen. Seto musste grinsen, als er die Anstrengungen des kleinen Welpen sah, die ihn so an den neben ihn stehenden erinnerten, dessen Augen ein glitzern angenommen hatten. Mit zärtlichen Blick beobachtete er ihn, bis wie aus dem Nichts, Joey ihn mit schief gelegten Blick fragend ansah.

„Wieso vergleichst du mich eigentlich immer mit einem Hund? Als wir noch nicht zusammen waren hast du mich auch als Straßenköter bezeichnet." Seto wurde kaum merklich rot auf die Frage hin. „Also, nun ja, weißt du...Ich bin halt ein Hunde Liebhaber. Seit ich dich kenne hab ich regelmäßig gespendet für ausgesetzte Hunde...und na ja ich habe Hunde lieben gelernt und du bist dem kleinen Hund dort auch noch so ähnlich. Du bist genau so wie ein Welpe." Joey wollte gerade ansetzten etwas zu sagen, als er etwas platschen hörte. Nach all den Anstrengungen hatte der kleine Welpe es doch nicht geschafft und saß nun total betölpelt in der Wasserschüssel. Doch wirklich stören schien es dem goldenen Welpen nicht, da dieser einfach fröhlich abfing zu trinken und machte keinerlei Anstalt raus zu kommen. Seto musste darauf hin einfach loslachen, was ihn ein gespielt bösen Blick von Joey einbrachte.

Flashback ende

Geistesabwesend griff Seto in seine Jackentasche. Er hatte die Ringe immer beigehabt und so zog er ein kleines Samtkästchen heraus. Die alte Dame hatte sie ihm nicht verkaufen wollen, sondern schenken. Sie hatte etwas von ‚eigenen Willen' und ‚sucht Besitzer' gesagt und sie Seto gegeben mit der Bedingung gut auf Joey aufzupassen. Das war vor genau 20 Minuten vor einer Woche passiert. /Na toll! Da siehst du es. Nicht einmal eine einfache Bitte konntest du erfüllen. Die ich mir auch schon einmal selber geschworen hatte./ Verbittert schloss er das Kästchen schroff und ließ es in den weiten seiner Jackentaschen verschwinden.

Knall!!!!!

Seto schreckte auf, als er etwas wie Türknallen oder etwas Umgefallenes hörte. Laute Stimmen, die anscheinend in einem Streit verwickelt waren, drangen dumpf an seine Ohren. /Ist mir doch egal. Sind ja immer hin nicht meine Probleme. Und Probleme habe ich eh genug./ Als erstes wollte Seto sich einfach umdrehen und gehen, als er sich an die Vision erinnerte. Er solle die Maske absetzten und Vertrauen. In sich und seinen Instinkten und am wichtigsten seinem Herzen. In Mokuba, der immer für ihn da war.

Seinem Herzen folgend ging er den Gang entlang, als ein gedämpften schrei ihn erreichte. Klagende laute und rufe kamen aus den anliegenden Zimmern, wo Patienten schlafen wollten und sich keinerlei Sorgen über die merkwürdigen Geräusche machten. Seto jedoch wurde immer nervöser desto näher er der Ecke kam hinter der sich die Szene höchst wahrscheinlich abspielte. Er fing an zu joggen und ging über in ein leichtes rennen, um schlussendlich die Ecke zu erreichen. Sein Herz raste und erwartete schlimmes, als er um die Ecke lugte...Starr vor Angst und Schreck stand er wie zu Eis erstarrt da, und sein Blut schien zu gefrieren, sein Herz setzte aus. Vor ihm, an die Wand gedrückt stand...Joey! Verzweifelt versuchend die beiden massiven Gorillas vor ihm fern zu halten, um flüchten zu können. Erst als Joey eine Faust in den Magen gerammt bekam und vorne rüber fiel, schien leben in Seto zu erwachen und er erwachte aus seinem Trance.

Wie ein wild gewordener Drache stürzte Seto auf die beiden zu. Blanke Wut war in seinen Augen zu lesen und selbst der beste Karatemeister, wäre er intelligent genug, wäre geflohen. Mit einem Filmreifen Kick, der auf den oberen teil des Brustkorbes platziert war, sank einer verzweifelt nach Luft ringend auf den Boden. Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen, sah sein Kollege dies mit an und ergriff panisch die Flucht. Ein Verzweifelter Versuch, des noch immer nach Luft schnappenden, die Flucht anzugehen endete darin das Seto ihn mit einem gekonnten Faustschlag KO schlug und der Gorilla Bewusstlos auf den Boden sank.

Sich keine Verschnaufpause gönnend, rannte Seto auf Joey zu und umarmte ihn. „Endlich habe ich dich wieder! Wo warst du? Ich dachte du wärst tot! Geht es dir gut? Es tut mir so leid. Bitte Verzeih mir! Warum bist du nicht zurückgekommen? Mokuba hat sich Sorgen gemacht. Ich war beinah schon so weit dir zu folgen und...mich zu töten...(hint: 2. Kapitel)" Mit Tränen in den Augen und hilflos schluchzend begann Seto drauflos zu reden. Der blonde Junge in seinen Armen aber versuchte während dessen sich dezent aus den Griffen, für ihn Fremden, zu befreien.

„Verzeihung, aber Sie müssen sich irren. Ich kenne Sie nicht, aber würden Sie mir bitte ihren Namen nennen?" Zur Salzsäule erstarrt verharrte Seto in seiner Position. /NEIN! Das kann nicht sein! Das ist ein Scherz! Joey würde mich doch niemals vergessen! Ich...ich halluziniere jetzt schon!...Nein das ist er. Der Duft, die Stimme, die Haare: alles ist genau so wie es bei Joey war. Was ist bloß aus dem alten unerschütterlich Seto Kaiba geworden./ Mit diesem Gedanken brach Seto endgültig zusammen.

Mit Seto in den Armen und von heftigen Kopfschmerzen geplagt ließ er sich in die Knie zwingen und ruht mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Er schloss die Augen, um so dem grellen Krankenhauslicht zu entkommen, als er mehrere Bilder an sich vorbei ziehen sah und er langsam einen Sinn zwischen all dem was passiert war zu erstellen.

Flashback

Mit einem letzten Blick sah Joey in Setos Zimmer und sah ihn an seinem heiß geliebten Laptop, was ihm einen Stich im Herzen verspüren ließ. Er drehte sich um und ging aus ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer, fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten und ging an der Lobby vorbei nach draußen. Schon oben hatte er noch schnell per Telefone sich ein Taxi bestellt. Draußen stürmte es, wie es üblich war für die Weihnachtszeit. /Ja, bald ist Weihnachten und ich und Seto wollten ja eigentlich hier feiern und erst nach dem Europäisch Neujahr wieder nach Tokio reißen./ Seine verfinsterten sich und leer als an das eben geschehne zurück denkt. Ein gelbes Taxi fuhr vor und ein Türsteher vom Hotel öffnete die Tür und nahm ihm das Gepäck ab, um es im Kofferraum zu verstauen. „Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Abend Mister Wheeler." Verabschiedete sich der Junge Mann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, was Joey verzweifelt versuchte ihm gleich zu tun und setzte ein unbekümmertes Grinsen auf.

„Guten Tag Sir. Wohin soll ich fahren?" „Zum Flughafen bitte." „Sehr wohl Sir." Es war etwa ein Stunde fahrt zum Flughafen von Paris. Verschiedene Sachen gingen ihm durch den Kopf. /Als ich und Seto auf diesem Weihnachtsmarkt waren, war es wie auf unserm 4. Date. Die ersten drei waren entweder verkrampft oder wir waren toten still, weil keiner ne Ahnung hatte was er sagen sollte. Sonst haben wir ja immer nur gestritten...und das tun wir ja noch heute.../ Ein leises Seufzen war vom Hintersitz zu hören als das Taxi die langen Straßen entlang fuhr. Bäume mit bunten Lichtern beschmückt zogen an mir vorbei. Pärchen gingen händchenhaltend in den Straßen von Paris spazieren. Betrübt senkte ich den Blick und versuchte meine Gedanken so rein und nichts sagend zu bekommen wie das Weiß des Schnees, was sich als äußerst kompliziert erwies. Nach unendlich qualvollen Minuten kam der Flughafen endlich in mein Blickfeld. Mit quietschenden Reifen kam das Taxi zum stehen.

„Wie viel bekommen Sie?" „41,50 Sir." Ich gab ihm einen 50 Euroschein und hinterließ ihm den Rest als Trinkgeld. Konnte ich doch nichts damit anfangen wenn ich wieder in Tokio bin. Die ganze Zeit mit Seto kam mir vor wie in einem Traum. Ich hätte wissen sollen dass es auf Dauer nichts mit uns werden würde. Der Taxifahrer stieg eiligst aus um mir mit meiner Tasche zu helfen. Den Rest würde Seto sicher hinterher schicken, wenn er sie(die Koffer) nicht zu verbrennen gedenkt. Mit einem „Guten Flug Sir!" verabschiedete sich der Fahrer, stieg ein und fuhr davon.

Hier stand ich nun. Es war ein stetiges kommen und gehen und niemand hatte mich bis jetzt angesprochen. Was auch ganz gut war, da ich mit so was nicht umgehen kann. Schlimm genug das ich Japan immer angesprochen werde und wegen Seto ausgefragt werde. Aber manche Leute verrenkten sich wohl auch hier den Hals um sich zu vergewissern das ich es bin. Ich ignorierte es und setzte Schritt um Schritt auf und betrat so den Teil der groß mit einem Schild, auf dem „Departure" stand, ausgeschildert war.

Ich ging zu einem Informationsstand zu meiner linken und fragte in einem etwas brüchigen englisch, ob ich mein Ticket haben könnte, welches ich auf den Namen Wheeler reserviert hatte. Die Dame schien mich zu verstehen, denn sie betätigte ein paar Knöpfe und schob mir ein Blatt zu welches ich unterschreiben sollte. Nach ein paar gescheiterten flirt versuchen ihrerseits bekam ich endlich mein Ticket zu fassen und lief so schnell wie möglich Richtung nächstes Restaurant ohne das es wie eine Flucht aussah. Ich brauchte einen Kaffee. Eine der Eigenschaften, die ich von Seto übernommen hatte.

Das Restaurant war relativ leer und so ging ich zu einem Tisch der am Fenster stand. Ich liebte es am Fenster zu sitzen, da ich dort am besten nachdenken konnte. Die schwärze draußen trübte meine Gedanken nur noch mehr. Langsam nahm ich die große heiße Tasse in die Hände und trank einen kleinen schluck ehe ich sie wieder runtersetzte. Obwohl ich kein Französisch konnte, kam ich ganz gut zurecht. Im Notfall konnte ich es ja auch mit Pantomime versuchen. Ich sah auf mein Ticket um mich zu vergewissern das ich noch Zeit hatte. Ich hatte noch eine halbe Stunde zeit. Meine Tasche hatte ich schon abgegeben und in einer ¾ Stunde dürften wir das Flugzeug betreten.

Meine Gedanken schweiften augenblicklich zu Seto zurück der jetzt sicherlich wie ein verrückter auf seinen Laptop rumhämmert. Wir hatten uns schon oft gestritten doch sind wir nie so übereinander hergefallen. So in Gedanke vertieft bemerkte ich nicht wie schnell die Zeit verging. Ich schreckte auf, als ich hörte wie mein Flug aufgerufen wurde. Ich schnappte mir mein Ticket und ging ohne die Tasse zurück zubringen, da es hier anscheinend für so was Personal gab.

Auf dem Weg zum Check-in wurde mir etwas mulmig zumute. Über diesen ganzen Trubel hatte ich meine Flugangst ganz vergessen doch kam sie jetzt mit doppelter Kraft zurück. Beim Hinflug war Seto bei mir gewesen und hatte meine Hand gehalten, doch jetzt war ich auf mich allein gestellt.

So das war's dann fürs erste! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Auch wenn es nicht mehr zur Jahreszeit passt. Ging aber leider nicht anders.

CU Eure Shizi

P.S. Freu mich über jeglichen Kommentar!


	8. Flashback

Eine Ansage holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück, sie wollte darauf Aufmerksam machen dass mein Flug bald los fliegen würde und die Passagiere sich zu dem Gate begeben sollten. Ich kam mir vor als würde ich ins offene Messer lief.

„Ihr Ticket und Passport bitte Sir." Bittete mich eine lächelnde Stewardess. Sie hatte schulterlanges Haar und trug mindestens ½ Kilo Make-up im Gesicht. Das ich sehr gereizt war und nervös, hatte bei dieser Meinung sicher auch seine hand im Spiel. Für meine Verhältnisse sehr ruppig knallte ich ihr meinen Ausweis und Flugticket hin. Ein Blick auf mein Personalien und schon erschien ein Karies verursachendes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. "Bitte sehr Herr Wheeler, ihre Papiere." Ihre Augen huschten hin und herauf der suche nach etwas oder eher wohl jemanden mit eisblauen Augen und den Durchtrainiertesten, Sexisten Körper überhaupt und…Schon wieder bin ich ins schwärmen gekommen und für einen Augenblick fühlte ich mich wieder geborgen.

„Verzeihung aber, ist Herr Kaiba nicht mit ihnen?" Ein finsterer Blick genügte und sie machte mir sofort Platz. Ich war der letzte Passagier auf diesem Flug anscheinend da sie das Gate zumachten Es war bekannt geworden das, dass seiht Seto mit mir zusammen war, er des Öfteren in der Öffentlichkeit zu sehen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Stewardess gedacht das Seto sogar mit einem Öffentlichen Flugzeug fliegt anstatt mit seinem privat Jet. Ich betrat den Schlauch der mich zu dem Flugzeug bringen sollte.

„Joey nicht!" Ein Bild von einem weinenden Seto lies mich erschaudern und zur Salzsäule erstarren. Es konnte keine Erinnerung sein, da ich ihn noch nie so verletzlich gesehen habe. Mir wurde klar was ich eigentlich gerade vorhatte. Ich war dabei ihn gerade zu verlassen, mich in ein Flugzeug zu setzten, was über einen riesigen Ozean fliegen würde, und das schlimmste, ich würde ihn vielleicht für immer an die Dunkelheit verlieren.

Flashback

Seto und Joey liegen auf der Couch eng umschlungen und sehen auf das Feuer im Kamin.

„Weißt du…an dem Abend bevor wir zusammen kamen," „Du hast mich um 2 Uhr morgens aus dem Bett geklingelt um mir im Schlafanzug deine Liebe zu gestehen." Brach Joey ihn mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht ab. „Ja…genau…wie auch immer…in dieser Nacht hatte ich einen Traum…Mokuba war weg…i-ich war alleine und um mich war nur die Dunkelheit… ich drohte zu ertrinken…doch dann war da diese Hand und eine sanfte Stimme sagte ich sollte ihr vertrauen. Ich griff zu und…du tauchtest vor mir auf in einem seltsamen Gewand... du warst so seltsam und doch ganz du selbst….ich dachte…ich würde ertrinken oder verschlungen werden von der Einsamkeit. Als ich aufwachte sprang ich auf…und rannte in die Garage und nahm das erst beste Auto und…den Rest kennst du ja," beendete Seto mit einem leichten rot Schimmer im Gesicht.

Flashback ende

Mit einem ruck drehte ich auf den Absätzen um und stürmte zurück. Ich musste zu ihm und zwar auf der Stelle. Mit langen Schritten erreichte ich den Ausgang des Gates und dann des Flughafens nachdem ich mindestens 3 Business Leute über den Haufen gerannt hatte und über 4 klein Kinder gestolpert bin, jedoch konnte ich noch rechtzeitig einen Bogen drehen. TaxAH!" Mit einem Sprung der bestimmt Rekordverdächtig wäre sprang ich hoch als hinter mir jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter packte.

„Ey reg dich ab Alter! Wie geht's und was tust du hier…so ganz allein ohne Se-Kaiba?" „Oh…Hi Duke! Ich hatte streit mit Seto und wollte eigentlich wieder nach Japan…doch…na ja ich will versuchen mit ihm zu reden…und was machst du hier in Paris?" Neugierig musterte ich den Schwarzhaarigen vor mir. „Ich habe morgen ein Geschäftsessen hier und bin gerade angekommen. Wenn du willst nehme ich dich zu eurem Hotel mit?" „Danke, aber ich wollte erst noch mal in den Park um alles ein bisschen zu sortieren." „Gut, dann nehme ich dich halt bis zum Pariser Garten mit(a.n. ist frei erfunden). Komm mein Wagen steht schon unten in der Garage. Hast du denn gar kein Gepäck?" „Mist! Stimmt das hab ich ganz vergessen! Das ist jetzt auf dem Weg nach Japan…" „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich ruf dort an und lass es von meinem Personal abholen."

Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass wir schon vor seinem blauen BMW standen.


	9. Erwachen

So, wie ihr seht hab ich jetzt den 9. Teil abgetippt. Tut mir Leid das ihr alle so lange darauf warten musstet aber wie ihr sicherlich schon gemerkt habt dauert es bei mir immer recht lange.

Ein besonderer Dank geht an:

Yue, Sorayan, Sherry, littleangel, Friends, KC8, Elekgirl, Kaira-Kisato, Kazuha88, ChailaMing, mellichan, araglas16, Noa-Willow, Sonoko, Yami88, Touya, Mona-Mizuhara, sharon, Lai-Chan, Seto-Kaiba.

Ich hoffe inständig das ich niemanden vergessen habe, falls doch gomen verbeug

So jetzt aber weiter mit dem Teil...

Viel Spaß!

Gleißendes Licht erhellte den Raum, als ich müde und erschöpft meine Augen öffnete. Weiß. Weiße Wände, weiße Gardinen, weißes Bettzeug. Eine leere erfüllte mich als ich mich umsah. Die sterile Farbe hatte eine Negative Wirkung auf mich. /Wo zum Henker bin ich!...und genau WER bin ich/

Ein leises knarren machte auf sich aufmerksam und signalisierte das öffnen der Tür. "So, so. Du bist also wach? Da mich meine-" "Verzeihung das ich Sie unterbreche aber wer sind Sie und wissen Sie zufälligerweise...wer ich bin?" "Du-ähm ich meine Sie erinnern sich nicht? An gar nichts?" Etwas gereizt auf den fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck hin knurrte ich ein, "Nein, weshalb sollte ich fragen?" "Stimmt. Verzeihung. Dein Name ist...Jono und ich heiße Dr. Devlin. Du hattest eine Gehirnerschütterung Jono. Du hast nicht zufällig eine Ahnung woher, oder?" "...Nein ich kann mich ...nicht erinnern..." Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des schwarzhaarigen. "In Ordnung Jono, du bleibst erstmal hier im Zimmer bis wir wissen was passiert ist. Hier bist du in Sicherheit. Du darfst jedoch das Zimmer nicht verlassen und wenn du etwas willst drückst du einfach auf diesen grünen Knopf. Also bis dann ich muss...noch zu anderen Patienten. Auf Wieder sehn."

In einer, nach meinen Meinung nach, hochnäsigen art drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer. /Jono...hm...hört sich schon irgendwie familiär an aber...ach ich weiß nicht. Dieser Arzt ist irgendwie nicht normal. Er hatte noch nicht einmal einen Kittel an. Seine Augen hatten irgendetwas Gefährliches an sich... Und was genau soll ich jetzt machen? Es scheint Winter zu sein...ob sich wohl jemand Sorgen um mich macht.../

5 Tage später

/Super! Ich bin schon 6 Tage lang hier und weiß immer noch nichts über mich bis auf meinem Namen...Jono... aber irgendwas fehlt oder stimmt nicht...Dieser seltsame Arzt war auch nicht mehr hier. Nur diese steifen Typen...warum darf ich eigentlich nicht nach draußen...gut ich kann mich an nichts erinnern aber in den Garten könnte ich doch gehen! Bin doch kein verfluchter Welpe der über seine eigenen Pfoten stolpert/

Voller Energie schwang ich meine Beine aus dem Bett. eine kalte Brise Luft lies mich zusammenzucken. Immer hin hatte ich gerade mal einen Kittel an, der auch noch hinten offen war. Auf einem Stuhl, der neben dem Fenster stand, fand ich dem Anschein nach meine Anziehsachen. Da ich seit einer Ewigkeit wie mir schien nicht mehr gelaufen bin, musste ich mich an meinem Bett und der Wand entlang hangeln.

/Raus! Einfach nur weg von hier...und wenn es nur in den Garten ist...aber noch einen Tag in diesem weißen Zimmer halte ich nicht aus./

Das Anziehen ging etwas schneller, hatte ich mich ja schon gewöhnt zu bewegen. Den Kittel ausziehend betrachtete ich die vielen Blauenflecken, Prellungen und die paar Schnittwunden. Eine Ahnung wo ich die her haben konnte hatte ich auch nicht. Argwöhnisch sah ich zu der Jeans, die ich mittlerweile auch schon in den Händen hielt. Auch das Langarm-T-Shirt schien bessere Tage gesehen zu haben. Mit einen Hand die Jeans festhaltend trat ich vor den Spiegel im Badezimmer.

/Einen Kamm hätten die mir schon besorgen können...Diese Sachen sind 100 nicht meine, außer ich habe einen seeeehr seltsamen Kleidungsstiel. Da könnte ich genauso gut halb nackt Rumrennen. Das Shirt hängt mir so wieso von den Schultern und die Hose muss ich aus Sicherheit festhalten. Trauen tu ich der nicht oben zu bleiben...Egal/

Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel fuhr ich mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare und drehte mich Richtung Tür. Schuhe hatte ich auch welche gefunden, obwohl auch diese sehr groß für meine Füße schienen. Ich hielt den Atem an, als ich die Tür einen spalt breit öffnete. Die Luft war rein! Auf "leisen" Sohlen, die selbst Tote aufwecken könnten, da es ansonsten toten still im Gang war, machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Treppe, da der Fahrstuhl wahrscheinlich überwacht wurde.

/Nur noch vier Schritte und-/ "Na Kleiner, wo hin so eilig?" Schroff wurde ich an der Schulter gepackt und zurück in Richtung Zimmer geschubst. memory flash Jack!memory flash ende Abgelenkt durch den Namen bemerkte ich zu spät wie weit wir schon zurückgegangen waren und vor meinem jetzigen Zimmer standen. "Los lassen! Ich kann hingehen wann und wohin auch immer ich will! "Vergiss es Kleiner. Du hast Mr. Devlin schon genug Schwierigkeiten beschert und jetzt rein in das Zimmer!" /Der Arzt/ "Nein!" Ich schrie und zerrte. "Hör auf du Balg. Mick! Hey Mick beweg deinen Arsch hier her!" Zusammen hielten mich die beiden an einer Wand gedrückt fest. "So Kleiner, du hattest deine Chance. Du warst sehr, sehr böse und musst...bestraft werden." Ein lüsternes Grinsen folgte den Worten Jacks. Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte auf mich zueilen und hoffte auf Hilfe doch zu spät merkte ich wie Jack mir die Faust in den Bauch rammte. Verzweifelt versuchte ich nach Luft zu ringen. Jetzt rannten die Schritte auf mich zu und rissen die beiden Gorillas von mir, Ich hörte nur noch wie die zwei zu Boden fielen und weg rannten.

Zwei warme Arme umschlangen mich und ich fühlte mich seit langem, wie mir schien, geborgen. "Endlich hab ich dich wieder..."

FLASHBACK ENDE VON KAPITEL 7.

Joey saß auf dem Boden mit einem zur Zeit bewusstlosen Seto in den Armen. "Oh mein Gott! Seto! Seto! Hörst du mich!" Leben schien in den schlafen Körper des braun Haarigen zu erwachen und die eisblauen Augen wurden geöffnet. /Rehaugen! Joey/ "Joey! Bitte sag mir dass, du dich erinnerst! An dich, an mich...an uns!" Verzweifelte Saphire sahen hoch zu Bernsteine. "Ja Seto, ich erinnere mich. Und zwar an alles." Mit dunkler Stimme und einem Blick der hätte Töten können erwiderte Joey.

"Joey es tut mir leid was auch immer ich gesagt habe...i-ich weiß nicht was mit mir los war...bitte du musst mir verzeihen...i-i-ch-" "Seto beruhig dich...du warst gar nicht gemeint...ich ...ich...ich liebe dich..." Eine Stille erfüllte den Gang und ängstlich hatte Joey den Blick gesengt, denn obwohl sie schon etwas länger zusammen waren hatten sie diese drei Worte nie ausgesprochen. Sanft hob Seto Joeys Kinn hoch um diesen in die Augen sehen zu können. "Joey...ich weiß ich bin nicht der einfachste mit zu leben und ich weiß wie sehr ich dich mit diesen Worten damals verletzt habe. Ich kann dir nicht garantieren das es nie wieder passieren wird oder das es nicht eine Zeit geben wird wo ich dich nicht vernachlässigen werde...aber ich kann dir garantieren ...ich werde dich für immer lieben...Joey...willst du mich heiraten?" Mit einer Hand griff Seto in seine Manteltasche und brachte die Ringe zum Vorschein. Verunsichert sah Seto Joey in die Augen und wartete auf eine Antwort. /Los Joey sag was. Irgendetwas verdammt noch mal/ "Oh Seto...Ja, ja ich will!" Gerade als Joey "ich will" aussprach fingen die Glocken der großen Kathedrale an von Notre Dam an zu läuten und signalisierten so mit ganz Paris, dass der 24. Dezember, Weihnachten, war. "Ich liebe dich Joey." "Ich dich au-" Die letzten Buchstaben gingen unter, als Seto Joey Lippen in beschlag nahm. Nur noch im Unterbewusstsein wurden die Glockenschläge von Notre Dam vernommen.

So das war's. Jetzt lieg es an euch ob ihr wissen wollt was aus Devlin und Mokuba geworden ist. Hat ja keinen Sinn wenn es ja doch keiner lesen will. würde mir glaub ich jeder zustimmen oder?

CU

Shizi .

heagdl


	10. Aufklärung

Hier ist jetzt endlich der letzte teil von „Paris- Weihnachtswunder". Ich danke all meinen Kommischreibern für ihr Lob oder aber auch ihre Kritik, die mir half(hoffentlich seht ihr es auch so) mich etwas zu verbessern. Danke!.

Nur noch im Unterbewusstsein wurden die Glockenschläge der großen Kathedrale wahrgenommen. „Seto! Seto! Schnell! Joey lebt!" Mit lauten Gebrüll und schnellen Schritten sauste Mokuba um die Ecken. Dicht gefolgt von einem hechelnden jungen Arzt.

bei Joey und Seto

„Hast du das auch gehört Hündchen?" „Hm..?" „SETO!" Stille. ‚Wie die stille vor dem Sturm' ging es Dr. Jean durch den Kopf. „JOEY!" mit einem Sprung und freuden Tränen im Gesicht heftete sich Mokuba an den Blonden Schönling. „Mokuba! Wo kommst du denn her? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Mit einer mütterlichen Fürsorge regneten die Fragen auf Mokuba ein. „ähm…ja…schnief Aber viel wichtiger, wie geht es dir? Und woher kommt es das du dich an mich erinnerst? Ich dachte du hättest eine Amnesie?" Setos griff verstärkte sich um einen Nuance um den Blonden. „Na Na, Seto, du wirst doch wohl nicht eifersüchtig sein auf deinen einstigsten, süßen, kleinen Bruder?" „Nein, aber er hat Recht. An ihn erinnerst du dich sofort und ich muss erst mal Umfallen…und woher wusstest du das Moki?" Mit einem neugierigen Schimmer in den Augen wurde eben Angesprochener beobachtet.

„Das kann ich erklären Mr. Kaiba. Es…wäre vorteilhaft wenn wir uns in mein Büro begeben würden, da ihr Freund ganz sicher nicht viel Kraft haben wird und sie sicher auch nicht, sich alles anzuhören und dabei stehen zu bleiben. Bitte folgen sie mir doch meine Herren." Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er an in welche Richtung sie sich begeben sollten. Misstrauisch beobachtete Seto jede Bewegung des Arztes und schlang einen Arm besitz ergreifend um Joeys Hüfte. „Ich will sie noch korrigieren, denn dies ist nicht mein Freund sondern Verlobter, wenn ich bitten darf." „Wirklich! Klasse Onii-chan! Ich habe schon befürchtet du würdest ihn nie fragen!" „Ich gratuliere ihnen Mr. Kaiba und Mr. Wheeler", sprach Dr. Jean mit einem strahlen im Gesicht. Misstrauisch beobachtet Seto jede Bewegung des Arztes und schlang besitzergreiffent einen Arm um Joeys Hüfte. Einen argwöhnischen Blick einfangend seitens Joeys nickte Seto unauffällig Richtung Arzt.

/Ach wie süß! Erst wird er eifersüchtig wegen Moki und dann traut er nicht einmal mehr dem Arzt…Das alles muss ihn ganz schön mitgenommen haben…Er hat auch ganz dunkele Augenringe, ist mir vorhin gar nicht aufgefallen./

Mit wenig Elan öffnete der Arzt die Tür auf der mit Druckbuchstaben draufstand: „Dr. med. Jean". Das Zimmer war in einem warmem gelb ton gehalten und hatte eine beruhigende Ausstrahlung auf die Eintretenden. Rings um an den wänden hingen Bilder von lachenden Kinder, Babys, alten Leuten und jungen Leuten. Eine kleine Ecke war dem Anschein nach extra für die leinen Kiddys eingerichtet worden, die mit Stofftieren in allen Größen und Formen und an den Abtrennungswänden mit Bildern von den selbst gemahlten Bildern der Kleinen ausgestattet war. Gegenüber der Spielecke befand sich ein Schreibtisch aus hellem Buchenholz. Eine gemütliche ältere aussehende Lederne Sitzecke befand sich direkt neben der Tür durch die, die eben eingetroffenen traten.

„Setzen sie sich bitte. Kann ich ihnen etwas anbieten? Orangensaft? Wasser? Oder Vitamin C?" Etwas ungehobelt wurde er sofort mit einem schroffen „Nein, Danke" unterbrochen. „Würden Sie uns bitte die ehre erweisen und uns Gütigerweise aufklären. Was. Ist. Passiert." Mit einem Blick der hätte töten können und einer Stimmung die tiefer als der Ozean war und doch so hoch wie auf Wolke 7 verlangte Seto eine Antwort. Etwas nervös sah Dr. Jean auf Mokuba der ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen aus Wut und Dankbarkeit ansah.

„Also...das war so. Mr. Devlin ist unser größter Sponsor für dieses Krankenhaus, das mein Großvater damals aufbaute für die Sozial schwachen. Ohne seine großzügigen Spenden könnten wir bestimmte spezielle Eingriffe, wie zum Beispiel Herzfehler-Operationen, nicht durchführen und Patienten könnten sterben, falls sie bei keiner privaten Krankenkasse angemeldet sind bzw. einfach nicht das Geld hätten. Deshal-" „Dr. Jean, wie sehr mir dieser Vortrag hier gefällt bring es hier nichts zur Sache. Also."

„Ähm, ja, sicher doch. Jedenfalls rief Mr. Devlin hier vor ein paar Tagen an und bat uns um ein Zimmer in de obersten Etage. Ersagte wir sollten möglichst alle Patienten nach unten transferieren. Doch konnten wir nicht alle bewegen wegen Bettenmangel und so verlegten wir sie um eine Ecke weiter von dem besagten Zimmer. Ein paar Stunden später kam Mr. Devlin in den Empfangssaal und verlangte mit einem Chefarzt sprechen. Zu der Zeit war ich im dienst, denn sie müssen wissen, dass obwohl mir dieses Krankenhaus irgendwann gehören wird, ich jetzt als ganz normaler Arzt hier arbeite. So bat ich ihn in mein Büro. Er sagte das er im Auto einen jungen Mann hätte für wenn er das Zimmer bestimmt war, worüber mein Kollege mich schon unterrichtet hatte, und fragte ob da alles in Ordnung gegangen wäre…"

Flashback

„Was! Los Schnell! Weshalb si9nd sie nicht schon früher gekommen? Was ist passier? Wo ist der Patient?" Voller Sorge sprang Dr. Jean von seinem schwarzen Chefsessel hoch und war schon auf halben weg zu der hölzernen Tür, als Devlin jedoch nicht den Anschein machte als wolle er sich in der nächsten Zeit bewegen zog der orang Haarige die Stirn in falten. „Wie Sie wissen bin ich einer der Hauptsponsoren dieses Krankenhauses--- Ich will hier einen… Freund…unterbringen für einige Tage. Ich möchte das niemand außer Sie ihn besuchen. Er wird in den Flügel untergebracht, mit den wenigsten Patienten. Sein Zimmer wird rund um die Uhr bewacht und es ist ihm strengstens untersagt dieses Zimmer zu verlassen…" „Ähm…ich glaube ich versteh nicht recht Mr. Devlin… Wie heißt dieser…ähm Patient eigentlich? Und weshalb soll er bleiben, wenn er doch gesund ist?" Perplex dreinschauend sah Dr. Jean in Devlins gestresstes Gesicht.

„Das geht sie nicht an. Und wenn sie ihren Job behalten wollen, sollte es ihnen auch egal sein. Er heißt Joey Wheeler. Mehr brauchen sie nicht zu Wissen." „Wheeler? Ich kenne diese Namen irgendwoher. Ist das nicht…Oh Gott...doch nicht etwa der Freund von dem Firmen Boss! Haben sie ihn denn schon informiert? Schnell, hier sie können mein Telefon benutzen." Hektisch, mit den Armen umher rudernd brachte Dr. Jean seine Besorgnis und Nervosität zum Ausdruck.

„Ich habe ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass dies alles sie nicht zu interessieren hat. Sie wollen doch wohl nicht das sie kein Geld mehr haben um ihre Familie zu versorgen oder dies Krankenhaus weiter zu betreiben?" unschuldig blickte Devlin zu dem Doktor. Das versteinerte Gesicht, Dr. Jeans' zauberte ein hinterhältiges Grinsen ins Gesicht des schwarz Haarigen, was ein starken Kontrast zu den unschuldig drein blickenden Augen kreierte. „Also…ich hoffe doch das wir uns verstehen…, oder?" Niedergeschlagen gab der junge Arzt ein schwaches Nicken von sich.

Flashback ende

„Und so wurde alles auch gemacht. Nachdem wir Mr. Wheeler untersucht hatten wurde er in den Flügel gebracht. Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob er ganz in Ordnung war, da er eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten hatte…und den Rest kann ihnen ja Mr. Wheeler erzählen…" Schämend senkte Dr. Jean seinen Blick. Er hatte die Finanziellennöte des Krankenhauses, vor das Wohlergehen der Patienten gesetzt. Wut brodelte in den Augen Setos auf und er verzog die Augen zu dünnen, katzenhaften, Schlitzen. Wie die Ruhe in Person hob sich Seto von dem Ledersofa auf dem er mit dem Blonden Engel Arm in Arm gesessen hatte.

„Mokuba, kümmere dich um Joey und bring ihn ins Hotel. Sorg dafür dass es euch beiden an nichts fehlt. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." „Aber Seto…du wirst doch wohl jetzt nichts unüberlegtes machen?" „Nein Moki, du solltest wissen das ich nie etwas unüberlegtes mache." Ein gefährliches Glitzern schlich sich in Setos Augen was an dem Blonden nicht unbemerkt vorbei zog.

/Was hat er nur vor…So hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen seit die Big 5 die Kaiba Corp. Übernommen hatten…/ Gedanken verloren strich Joey über den Ring, dem ihn Seto erst vor kurzem über den Finger gestrichen hatte.

Bei Seto

/Was denkt sich dieser Lackaffe? Der wird es noch bereuen sich jemals mit Seto Kaiba angelegt zu haben…/ Mit einem kalten Lächeln schritt Seto auf den Ausgang zu, während er mit einem schnellen Griff in die Tasche sein Handy hervor holte. „Bis später!"

Draußen ankommend tippte er wie im Trance seine Pinnummer ein, um wenige Sekunden später das bestätigende Geräusch zu vernehmen. „TAXI!" Prompt hielt auch das gewünschte gelbe Auto vor dem Brünetten. „Allez-vous chez le Kaiba Corp. bâtiment! Vite!(Fahren Sie zum Kaiba Corp. Gebäude! Schnell!)" Ein kurzes Nicken und ein tritt auf das Gaspedal genügte um zu zeigen das die Anweisungen verstanden wurden. Wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das kleine silberne Gerät wendend wurde schnell die Nummer des Hauptsitzes der Kaiba Corp. in Dominio gewählt.

„Kaiba Corperation, Kenji Takenoushi was kann" „Sparen sie sich die Höfflichkeiten." „ Oh, Mr. Kaiba was-" „Organisieren Sie sofort alles für den Start des Helikopters und benachrichtigen sie Bakura Ryou und Marik Ishtar, dass sie sofort packen sollen. Der Flug geht nach Paris. Sagen sie ihnen wird alles bezahlt und eine Entschädigung. Sagen sie ihnen es ginge um mein kleines blondes Hündchen." „Wird gem-" Bevor der Angestellte auch nur seinen Satz beendet hatte drückte Seto auf die kleine rote Taste, was zur Unterbrechung des Telefonats führte.

Zeitsprung 10 Stunden(Seto war währenddessen schon einmal im Hotel)

in der Kaiba Corp. in Paris

Mit Schwung wurde die doppelte Mahagoni Holztür aufgerissen und traf mit einem lautem krachen auf die dunkel blau gestrichene wand auf. „Was willst du Priester? Und mach es kurz. Ich werde so wieso nie verstehen wie sich Joey in einen wie dich verlieben konnte. Wenn es um die gute Nachricht geht, dass wissen wir schon. Mokuba hat kurz nachdem deine „netten" Angestellten uns angerufen hat, uns informiert." „Schön dich zu sehen Kaiba, " kam nun auch der Grabwächter zu sprache nachdem seinem ihm das Gelaber von seinem weiß haarigen Freund zu viel wurde. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen nahm Seto die ihm ausgestreckte Hand Mariks an. „Setzt euch. Ich habe einen Job für euch der sich gut bezahlt aber ich glaube wenn ihr alles gehört habt, werdet ihr es von euch aus machen."

(A.n. will nicht alles noch mal erzählen, für Informationen könnt ihr ja noch mal zurückgehen zu Kapitel 7 und 8)

„Was! Das wird Duke büßen! Joey, heute wird meine Schuld beglichen in der ich schon seit zwei Jahren stehe.

Erinnerung

„Bakura! Schnell, schleif gefälligst deinen Arsch hier her!" schrie Joey durch die kleine zwei Zimmerwohnung von Ryou und Bakura. „Halts Maul du Verlierer und mach ne Fliege! Ryou ist nicht hier und ich will auch nicht das er sich mit einem loser wie dir abgibt." Ertönte es wütend aus dem Wohnzimmer, wo der 5000 Jahre alte Albino auf der Couch lag und versuchte sich auf einer der zahlreichen Talkshows zu konzentrieren. Mit einem lauten knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Langsam entspannte sich Bakura im Glauben, der blonde wäre wieder gegangen, als eben dieser mit, mit Kratzern und Blauenflecken übersäten, ryou im Arm ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt kam. Sein Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt begann er langsam zu sprechen, im versuch sich selber etwas zu beruhigen. „Geh in die Küche und hol mir warmes Wasser und anschließend etwas zum desinfizieren der Wunden." Der Blick der in Bakuras Richtung gesendet wurde ließ deutlich erkennen, dass dies nicht die Zeit war um Machtkämpfe auszutragen.

Während Bakura die nötigen Sachen zusammen suchte, legte Joey Ryou sachte auf die Couch und zog dem Albino das mit Blutbeflecken übersehene T-Shirt über den Kopf. Wenige Minuten später lief Bakura betont gelassen ins Zimmer, wo er zum ersten Mal die ganzen Ausmaße zu sehen bekam. Joey fackelte nicht lang, ignorierte den Albino und begann mit professioneller Geschwindigkeit die Wunden zu säubern und bandagieren.

Schweigen umgab die beiden Jugendlichen. ‚Hikari…was ist passiert? Wenn ich diese Schweine in die Finger bekomme, dann Gnade ihnen Ra, denn ich wird es ganz bestimmt nicht tun. Niemand krümmt meinem Liebsten auch nur ein Haar und kommt unbeschadet davon…' Bakuras Augen verdunkelten sich, als ihn plötzlich ein leises gemurmeltes „Bakura" aus seinen Tranceartigen Zustand holte. Joey schritt zurück um ein wenig Platz für den gerufenen zu machen.

„Ryou! Wie geht es dir? Und was ist passiert? Wegen dem Streit von vorhin…" Ein Blick nach hinten machte ryou deutlich, dass er nicht weiter reden konnte in der Anwesenheit anderer. „Es ist schon okay…na ja und wegen deiner Frage…also…" „Er wurde von einer Gäng angegriffen, die bekannt für ihren Homophobiechen Leader ist. Dadurch das Ryou …wie soll man sagen…recht zierlich bzw. mädchenhaft ist haben sie ihn halt in die enge getrieben. Ich war in der Nähe, weil mein Job nur ein Block weiter ist und ich auf dem Weg nach Hause war. Als ich dann schreie gehört habe bin ich ihnen gefolgt und hab dann Ryou gefunden." „Er hat sie alle verprügelt und ist dann mit mir hier her gerannt. Auf dem Weg bin ich dann ohnmächtig geworden…" „Warum hast du dich denn nicht gemeldet über unseren link?" „du hattest ihn doch geschlossen", gab ryou kleinlaut von sich.

Schuldbewusst senkte bakura seinen Blick gegen Boden. Erst jetzt realisierte Bakura was Ryou über Joey gesagt hatte. ‚Er hat sie alle verprügelt'. Auf den zweiten Blick konnte er deutlich die Erschöpfung des blond Haarigen erkennen. Auch er war nicht ohne Verletzungen weg gekommen, was die rötliche Färbung auf dem linken Ärmel bezeugte. „Ist alles in Ordnung Joey?" Kam es leise vom Hikari. Mit einem warmen Lächeln bejahte dieser und verabschiedete sich von Ryou und ging in den Flur um zur Tür zu gelangen.

Etwas steif und unbeholfen trat Bakura hinter Joey. „Also…wegen eben-" „Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber. Kümmere dich bitte etwas um Ryou 'kay? Also dann, - Bye!"

Erinnerung ende

Seit damals waren sie gute Freunde geworden. Marik und Malik haben sich nach dieser Geschichte auch schnell mit dem aufbrausenden Blonden befreundet. „Was sollen wir machen Kaiba?" Mit einem mordlüsternen blick sah bakura zu Seto. „Der Plan lautet wie folgt…"

Am Abend normal POV

Das schloss drehte sich bis das ersehnte „klick" offenbarte, dass die Tür offen war. „Wer ist da? Ich habe keinen Zimmerservice bestellt. Sie können also wieder gehen, " ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Raum, rechts neben der Eingangshalle. Das crunchen von Chips war zu vernehmen und Stimmen, die nach aller Wahrscheinlichkeit aus einem Fernseher stammten. Mit Schwung wurde die Tür zugeschlagen, so das die Angeln knarrten. Leise schritte gingen Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Devlin." Nur dieses leise gezischte Wort, schaffte es, dass der Angesprochene hochschreckte und sich an den Chips verschluckte, was in einer Hustattacke ausartete. „Seto! hust Was machst du denn hier? Wie geht es dir?" „…Devlin…Ich hab alles erfahren…was du mit Joey gemacht hast…und mit mir versucht hast…" „Ach, ist der große Seto Kaiba endlich darauf gekommen? Aber jetzt, da du weißt, dass er nicht tot ist und du an nichts schuld bist, brauchst du dich nicht zu schämen Süßer, wenn du den Köter für mich verlässts. Alles wird gut werden und deine zeitweilige Geschmacksverirrung verzeih ich dir sogar jetzt schon." Freundschaftlich ging Duke zu Kaiba, der an der Tür stehen geblieben ist. „Devlin, du solltest wissen das man sich nie mit einem Kaiba anlegen sollte. Und des Weiteren, solltest du nie meinen Verlobten beleidigen."

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht, beobachtete Seto wie Devlin seine Augen zu schlitzen verkleinerte und das Gesicht sich vor Wut verzerrte. „Sag das noch mal Seto! Du willst mir doch nicht allen ernstes weismachen, dass du diesen verlausten, dreckigen, idiotischen, umherstreunenden Köter Wheeler einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hast?... Ich habe dich eigentlich immer für intelligenter gehalten und gedacht du würdest den Streuner einfach nur erniedrigen, wenn du fertig mit ihm gewesen wärst. Aber wie es aussieht bist du einem verlausten Straßenköter seht ähnlich…Ach ich vergaß, du bist ja selber nur ein Straßenköter! Den Namen Kaiba hast du ja nur durch Adoption bekommen." Höhnisch blitzen die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers auf. „Was? Dem großen Seto Kaiba hat es die Sprache verschlagen?" In diesem unachtsamen Moment voller Hohn, blitze Setos Faust hervor. Mit einem hörbaren Knacken trafen Faust und Nase aufeinander.

Ein ungläubiger Blick von Duke zu Seto.„Das wirst du bereuen Kaiba. Ich ruf die Polizei, " Die Hand über den Mund haltend, damit das Blut der aufgerissenen Lippe nicht den Teppich beschmutze, stand er wacklig auf um zum Telefon zu gelangen. „Tu das, solang du noch kannst" Er wand sich um in Richtung Tür, bevor er sich noch mal umdrehte.

„Bevor ich es noch vergesse Devlin, viel spaß noch heute Abend." Damit trat er schlussendlich durch die Tür um zu seinen Verlobten zu gehen. Verdattert hielt Devlin noch immer den Hörer in der Hand, den er langsam sinken ließ. Stille bereitete sich in der Suite aus, als das Stromnetzwerk im Hotel zusammenbrach und alle Geräte abschalteten.

gegen 22 Uhr

Ein Klopfen an der Tür brachte Devlin aus seinem Dämmerschlaf. „Hoffentlich ist es endlich der Portier, der mir mitteilen will das es wieder Strom gibt sonst verklag ich den!" Grummelnd schlürfte er zur Tür. Ein aufdringliches klopfen ließ ihn seinen Schritt beschleunigen. „Ja! Ja!" Schrie er die verschlossene Tür an.

Mit Schwung riss Devlin die Tür auf, nur um zwei glitzernde Augenpaare entgegen zu starren…

Owari


End file.
